I Will Always Find You
by Roxcel
Summary: Coming to Mystic Falls wasn't Raquel's choice. But what is in store for her when the man with piercing blue eyes, Damon Salvatore, makes it his mission to constantly make her look like a bumbling idiot? Not to mention the recurring dreams of her and a man with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. What does it all mean? Story begins season 1 episode 1. Damon/OC/Klaus Stefan/Elena
1. Prologue: Raya

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Vampire Diaries, I'm just writing a fan fiction to help curve my craving for Vampire Diaries on a daily basis!  
_**

**__This is my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle with me! I will try to get chapter one as soon as possible, it will help if I gain lots of reviews though to help motivate me and show me that I don't suck at this so far! I will try to make my fan fiction as close to the tv show as I possibly can but I will change things as I see fit so my OC characters can fit in snugly. But opinions are appreciated. Also I'm not super creative so just a warning!  
**

**_Prologue: Raya_**

Niklaus was admiring the day as he walked through the woods; he loved the smell after it had just rained for weeks on end. Everything just seemed to have this newness to it that made him feel like all the misfortunes of days earlier between him and his father, Mikael, just seem to vanish.

He was on his way to meet his beloved Tatia. She had this way about her; this brilliance and kindness that just made him want to kiss her until the end of time. She had long dark chocolate hair and deep caramel chocolate eyes that just made you want to stare into them forever. Her only downfall was that she could be selfish and very misleading at times.

Unfortunately he was not the only that attracted his beloved affection, but also his older brother Elijah. The thought alone was enough to make him seethes in his own skin, he growled at the unwanted thoughts. But that didn't matter today; Tatia chose to see only him today, just the two of them. Which made all this fighting seem almost worthwhile, and he smiled thinking of her bewitching smile.

As he stepped out of the woods and finally making it to the clearing that they agreed to meet on. The field was huge and filled with flowers of all kinds. When Niklaus was usually here with Tatia they had loved to lay together in the flowers and smell them as they looked up at the sky and talked for hours. It was their save haven away from everyone. But who he had seen waiting was for him just made him clench his teeth in rage.

"Didn't expect to see you here dear brother, how do you know of this place?" Niklaus asked his dear brother Elijah practically growling.

"I could ask the same of you brother, I was unaware I'd be meeting you."

"She belongs to me brother!"

His scoffed, "Niklaus you are as childish as ever, you don't even consider the feelings of Tatia. Have you ever considered maybe she just feels sorry for you?"

Niklaus growls and charges toward him ready to beat him with his fists while Elijah readies himself for the attack. Just then a voice shouts, "STOP, STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Both the brothers turn to look at the person who screamed, realizing it was Tatia's younger sister and their beloved family friend, Raya.

"Raya….? What are you doing here?" asked Elijah with a confused expression which mirrors his brother's.

Looking down to not meet their eyes Raya explained, "She sent me to tell the two of you…. That she cannot choose between the two of you…." She can see that her words have angered them and she can't help but bite her lip. Tatia is so foolish for not being brave enough to tell them in person. Raya can't stand to see two of her best friends fighting. She wishes she could end their suffering due to her sister's naïve indecisive nature.

Both of the brothers are seething with rage, they are both shaking. Raya looked at Niklaus closely, her heart aching for her to soothe his pain that she can clearly see on his face. She had always secretly harbored feelings for him, but of course never showing it upon finding that her sister too had loved Niklaus. How could she dare fight her elder sister, the one who had always dried her tears and cared for her wounds as a child?

An awkward silence fills the air.

"I need some time alone…. I need to think." Elijah says as he walks away mumbling to himself in frustration.

Raya just wants to leave before she says something she might regret to Niklaus, she can't bear to see him in pain.

"If you'll excuse me, I shall be departing as well." Raya begins to walk away, but Niklaus grabs on her wrist and pulls her around. "Raya why do you not look me in the eyes, you have avoided me for weeks. Are we no longer friends? If so please enlighten me," he asks sincerely. She looks up at him not being able to find the words to response.

"Niklaus I can't tell you the reason. Just know its best that we no longer speak. At least until Tatia chooses who will court her. It's for the best."

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with us being friends? I don't understand…." He looks up at Raya and really sees her for the first time. How could he have not noticed her elegance and beauty before? Well when they had first met he never considered loving either Raya or Tatia, they were only childhood friends of not only him but his siblings as well. He had fallen for Tatia after she had confessed to him her feelings for him. He felt that she deserved a chance and he began to actually like her, but he hate the games she played! He would later come to find out that, that day she also had confessed her feelings to Elijah.

"Don't look at me that way! I cannot bear it Niklaus!" screams Raya and she rips her hand out of his grasp. He looks at her with bewilderment. All Raya can do is glare at him with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Can you understand that I have always loved you?!" she gasps at herself covering her mouth with her hands, how could she have confessed? He is courting Tatia!

Niklaus can do nothing else but stare at her as the warm feeling spreads throughout his body overwhelming him. He had never experienced such a feeling of wholeness before; he had his sister Rebekah constantly talk of true love and other nonsense. He had thought nothing of it but rather those they we're silly notions, especially from his little sister who was notorious for falling in love so easily.

"I'm sorry…. Forgive me I am not myself now, please forget what you just heard…." Raya sprints away before Niklaus can say another word to her. He will just want to talk of how he loves Tatia and how he can't return her feelings. Then she will say it was a joke and continue to help him in courting her sister. She doesn't feel like she can do that any longer. He has always been more than a friend to her, someone who she has always cherished dearly. But of course he was too blinded to see that, I mean her sister is by far way more enchanting than her. She has always thought of herself as the ugly duckling in comparison. She must have a talk to Tatia to decide; she is hurting everyone by not choosing one of them.

Raya is walking around town with Tatia after finally finding her talking to Elijah. He had hunted Tatia down and they were had been arguing but just when Raya arrived Tatia said she had to leave with her sister because they needed to head home. Now she trying to reason with her stubborn elder sister, "Please I beg of you sister stop this selfish game, can't you see you are hurting everyone? Do you not care for Niklaus?"

Tatia looks up at her sister with sad eyes, "Of course I do. But sister I love them both so much, they both have different qualities that I love. How could I ever think to choose?" Looking back at the ground as they walk Tatia feels guilt for her little "game" as Niklaus liked to put it also. Whenever they would argue about how she just refuses to let one of them go. She knows it's hurting everyone, but how can she-bear losing one of them forever? It's just too much for her to bear. Raya would never understand because she has never been in love.

"Raya how could you even…" then it dawns on Tatia, "Wait I failed to hear Elijah's name when you said I did not care for Niklaus. Do you not care for Elijah as a friend also dear sister?"

"O-of course I do! They are both dear friends to me just like Kol, Finn and Henrik!" Raya turns away before her face betrays her and lets her sister know her true feelings for Niklaus. Tatia looks at her skeptically, but decides that she believes her. "Well I shall return home since it will be sunset soon and I need to prepare dinner. Don't be too late coming home Raya."

"Yes sister…" Raya is left alone and turns and looks at her sister walking away.

Having being left in the field alone earlier that day, Niklaus has to get his mind off of what Tatia had decided. Or rather hadn't decided. He just couldn't see why should couldn't pick one of them. Will this torment ever end? Is he doomed to fight his brother forever? He was growing quite tired of this game of Tatia's and tired of fight Elijah. What about Raya, how could he not see her feelings until now? Could he truly be that oblivious? You'd think since he was more attracted to Raya's personality and looks that he would notice it. He will need to speak with her of it tomorrow, and if his suspicions prove be true then he would tell her how he feels the same. But for now he promised his little brother Henrik that he would take him to watch the humans transform into wolves. They were forbidden to go but that's what made Henrik that much more excited to see it, he was always one for adventure. Niklaus was glad to do it because he loved making his younger brother happy.

It also meant that he could be away from his abusive father, who during the late hours of night would get drunk and randomly find an excuse to fight him or beat him. If Niklaus was lucky he would just have to endure the verbal abuse.

"Brother will we really get to see them change?" Henrik looked up at Niklaus with such joy and wonder, that his older brother couldn't help but smile down at him and ruffle his hair. "Of course! I did promise, did I not? Now let us go before it is too late my dear brother! I shall race you there!" dashing away Niklaus runs with a grin ginning. "Hey! Niklaus that is not fair!" Henrik complains with a few giggles.

Mikael could only stare at Niklaus with hatred "How could YOU have let this happened you insect of a boy?! How dare you show your face here after going to see the werewolves and then letting Henrik die! You, stupid boy!"

Esther, Mikael's wife and Niklaus's mother, stood in between the two, "Mikael, please! Your rage will not bring Henrik back!" she looked intensely into his eyes. He just glared at her with frustration and sadness; he couldn't bear losing Henrik to those damn werewolves. He turns away from her and walks toward the window. Niklaus looks at his father, feeling nothing but guilt and shame. For once his father was right; he was to blame for Henrik's demise. He is his elder brother after all; he should have known better.

"Leave boy! Or you will face my rage!"

Raya, upon hearing the news from Rebekah of Henrik's demise, she rushes to go see Niklaus. She knew how much Niklaus had loved his younger sibling. She had enjoyed both of their company many times to know. He breath ragged as she reached the waterfall, seeing his silhouette looking up at the night sky, blood stained his clothes, parts of it even tattered.

As if on cue he turns around and what she sees makes her heart wrench with pain. His face covered with tears and blood along with it. Henrik's blood or his she did not know, all she did know was that he needed her.

Where was bloody Tatia in all of this? She cussed her sister under her breath. Then she rushed towards Niklaus and stops in front of him. They both just gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, his blue eyes full of so much depth she could get lost into them.

"It was my fault Raya….. I could have saved him. He should have been me! I gave him the silly idea of going to see those wolves because I thought it would make him happy, how foolish of me. I deserve to die!"

Raya slapped him right across the face with all of her strength that he actually staggered; she had always been a very strong girl. "Don't you ever utter such nonsense in my presences ever again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He just looked up at her in confusion and bewilderment holding his now red face with his left hand. He could not believe she struck him, he had always knew Raya was one known for her temper and misguided way with words but to actually have hit him? It was so different for him. He actually kind of liked this fire she had, more so now than ever before.

Slowly Niklaus got up and walked to Raya and pulled her into his arms tightly. She smelled her hair and just whispered into her ear, "May you favor this poor fool and hold him as he cries like a weeping babe?"

Raya's heart fluttered so loud it must have been heard by the world. She gently puts her arms around him and clutches his white shirt for dear life. Never wanting to let go of this beautiful man who she has loved for so long now that she can't even remember how she began to care for him. She would do anything for him, that she knew.

When he began to cry and howl with pain she just held on tighter. As they both fell to their knees and his head rested on the nap of her neck his sobs continued and it just twisted and mangled her heart all the more. All she wanted was to take his pain away in any way she could, not even Tatia would be saved from the wrath Raya would give her if she continued to hurt Niklaus, she would not allow it any longer.

"Esther we cannot protect ourselves this way! Henrik was one of the first, who else must die before we take action?!" screamed Mikael toward his wife.

"What do you propose we actually do? Send out the rest of our sons to go kill the werewolves?!" Esther shot back. "All I have is my magic and that can't help us defend ourselves from something that is also a part of nature. Nature is where I draw my magical powers from, using it to defeat something else a part of that is unheard of! Even if they those vile beasts."

Mikael was still seething with rage. Was there really nothing they could do? But then Esther pondered for a moment.

"Well there is one way….. but it is too dangerous and goes against all rules of magic…."

"Well out with it woman! What are you pondering on?!"

Once Raya walked Niklaus she went back to her own house and found Tatia waiting for her. She glared at Raya as she walked in, "So where was my beloved sister?" Tatia asked with a very cold tone. Raya didn't understand why she was mad at her, Tatia is the one who should be facing her rage not the other way around.

"I could ask you the very same question, my dear elder sister! Did you not know of Henrik's death?!"

Tatia taken aback by that and her face was full of sorrow and shock, "So that's why you were at the waterfall holding Niklaus?"

"I-I w-was just comforting him with the sorrow he holds for Henrik's death! I mean I am his friend just as you have always been as well! He needed someone WHY weren't you there?!"

"Don't try to change the subject Raya! That was much more than just a friend consoling another friend! Do you love Niklaus? Even though he is courting me, how dare you!" Tatia pointed her index finger at Raya in accusation.

Raya was furious now, her teeth clenched and her fists were shaking. "Sister you have no right to say that! Especially because you just keep toying with Elijah and Niklaus and to be quite honest I grow tired of your childish games! I can promise Niklaus is as well! I'm done letting you have the man I love if you won't even treat him right!" with that Raya stormed out of their little cottage.

Raya decided she was finally going to tell Niklaus her feelings, of how she loved him. Just as Raya walked in she saw a truly gruesome scene of all the Mikaelson children in the floor along with their father Mikael with stab wounds. Esther was just standing above them along with Ayana, the Bennett witch, who was Esther's friend and mentor in the ways of magic. This Raya knew but why in the world were Niklaus and his siblings on the floor with deadly wounds? Were they even alive?! She ran to Niklaus.

"Niklaus! SPEAK TO ME PLEASE!" She cried for him and then looked up at Esther and Mikael.

"HOW COULD YOU?! Why this madness?!" she asked tearing spilling out over her cheeks as she sobbed for her dear friends and lover Niklaus.

"You saw what happened to Henrik! We needed to protect ourselves!" shouted Esther.

"So you kill your children?! How is that defending yourselves?!"

Ayana was the one to answer Raya, "We have made them immortals and now so will their father, Mikael, along with them." Ayana proceeded to explain all that would happen to them and what would become of them. As Raya was registering all of this information, she didn't like what she was hearing. She couldn't let them do this to their own family.

"I can't let you do this, I'd rather they die then be put through this. I will kill you and then burn them. I can't let them be blood drinking demons of the night. I WON'T!"

"You have no choice in the matter, you stupid wrench." Esther told her with such confidence it made Raya's fury grow even more so.

Just then the Mikaelson children and their father were all waking up.

"Wh-what happened to us?" Kol asked rubbing his neck where he had remembered being slit by a knife and looking at his blood stained shirt. Rebekah was next to Kol looking just as confused as her brothers.

Niklaus was in Raya's lap and he opened his eyes and looked up at her beautiful almond-shaped eyes, those light brown eyes and deep chocolate-colored hair. She smelled wonderful….too wonderful. She smelled different; he couldn't stop looking at her neck. The hunger he felt was overtaking him, this want, this hunger. What was it? He couldn't figure it out.

Esther turned to Ayana and whispered into her ear and Ayana left the room. Moments later she came back with Tatia. Everyone looked to Esther for explaination, the only one who wasn't confused was Mikael. He knew exactly what was about to happen and he smiled a cruel smile.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this Ayana?! Release me!" Tatia ordered

"Mother, what are you doing with Tatia?!" Elijah said outraged.

"How dare you! Let Tatia go!" Raya yelled, but Ayana could only smile and then in one quick moment she slit her neck and then her wrists.

Raya couldn't breathe; her whole world was spinning out of control. They had slit her sister's throat, the light in her eyes slowly fading away right before Raya's eyes. She went completely numb. Elijah screamed and roared but Mikael held him in his place.

"Mother what in the world is going on?!" Finn looked to his mother for guidance. All the Mikaelson children stunned by the death of their beloved family friend, Tatia.

Ayana dropped Tatia to the ground and then suddenly Kol, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and Mikael looked at Tatia's body as if she were a meal and they all jumped on her like a bunch of wolves and were licking and sucking her blood. Raya couldn't bear this; she got up so she could run from the house terrified for her life. But before she could leave the house Esther and Ayana grabbed her, "Sorry my dear child, my children will need more blood to sustain them and give them strength to fight off the wolves."

Esther grabbed Raya's wrists and cut them deeply, the first next to Raya was Niklaus in a flash, looking at her as if she were some sheep and him a hungry wolf who couldn't wait to enjoy his meal. This was not the man she loved. She knew this was that damnable blood drinking demon Esther poisoned her children with.

"Niklaus it's me! Raya! One of your beloved friends! You know me Niklaus!" Raya tried to reason to Niklaus, but he could hear her and he grabbed her wrist and began to feed from her. Raya grew weak as he feed from her. Once Niklaus could regain himself and realize what he was doing. Horrified with what he saw limp in his hands.

"Raya…? No…. no! Raya! Please! Speak to me!" He yelled to her to hear him and he fell to his knees. How could he have done that to his beloved Raya?! "PLEASE RAYA PLEASE I CAN'T LOSE YOU NOW TOO!" Niklaus began to sob so hard he was convulsing.

Raya slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him and raised her hand to touch his cheek. Niklaus looked at her bewildered and speechless.

"I've always loved you…. Niklaus. Did you know that….?" asked Raya softly

"I was too blind, sweetheart. Too stupid to see what was right in front of me the time. I have always loved you too Raya." He looked deep into her reddish-brown eyes. She was so breathtaking, even in death.

"I'm glad…..that I was finally…..able to let you know how I feel….before I pass on." Raya said with a soft sad smile.

"Raya please, do not leave me! I need you! I cannot bear to live without you!" Niklaus pleaded with her, tears running down his cheeks as he held her close.

"Niklaus do not….worry please dry those tears," she wiped his tears away with her hands, "I will always find you Niklaus…we will be together again…we will always be together…..always…." and with that her hands fell to her side and the light faded from her eyes and she died in his arms. Rebekah and Elijah came next to Niklaus and held him as he sobbed for hours holding Raya for dear life.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kids

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Vampire Diaries, I'm just writing a fan fiction to help curve my craving for Vampire Diaries on a daily basis!_****_Also you will see me quoting lines from the show, once again I do not own any of the scripts to the Vampire Diaries show, I'm just using their story and adding a little bit of myself to it as a way for me to think of myself being involved in the story knowing the characters and such._**

**So you will notice this is very long, most of my chapters will be! So just keep that in mind when reading my fan fiction. Not to mention I used the same summary because it was more so a summary of chapter one, so sorry about that. This is mostly done for me so if I don't get more reviews saying how people like it, I might stop if I have other things to do! But two reviews made me really want to continue. Also I noticed a lot of grammar and spelling errors last time when I read over it and my apologies! Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think, it honestly helps!**

**Chapter 1: The New Kids**

**Raquel POV:**

I didn't want to face the day; I was tired from staying up too late reading vampire romance novels. Hoping they would make me forget the inevitable day I would have had to face the next day, that day is today. I got ready for my first day of school in Mystic Falls Virginia.

'Greeeeat,' I thought sourly, how could today get any worse? I mean sure it was great getting away from my crappy old town, a change. But even so a new school is always crap; you have to make new friends, make a good impression and not trip or fall.

Well I better make the best of this and dress nice today. I walked over to my new closet and picked out my beige lace tank top, my black tight skinny jeans, red leather jacket and matching red leather high heel boots. Most people would probably look at me funny for wearing such high heels to school but then again I can run in high heels since I have walked on my tippy toes since childhood. As I smiled at my reflection in the mirror I grabbed for my brush and combed my chocolate-brown hair, I looked down at the necklace my mother gave me and my smile went away. I wasn't going to let those bad memories ruin my dad, I picked up my little black make-up purse, took out what was needed and applied my make-up.

"Hurry up Raquel! We don't have all day and if you don't want me to walk ahead of you to school I'm going to leave you." yelled my little brother Logan who was just a freshman in high school, lucky him. He had to go to a new school anyway.

"Alright don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm almost done and I'll drive you to school in a second."

Pulling into the school parking lot, I looked at all the other kids that were my age. I just hope I get along with at least one person, I'm such a loner it's not even funny. I brought a book and my Nintendo DS just in case, so I can play Pokémon or read. 'Probably will play Pokémon though since I'm trying to level up my team…. God I'm such a loser.' I thought to myself scrunching up my face.

"Um are you going to get out of the car…?" Logan asked me a bit confused that I had sat in the car for 20 minutes.

"Oh shit sorry, I was spacing out. I was thinking about Pokémon. Ha-ha." I said with a nervous giggle.

"Wow you would." He replied with a roll of his eyes and slammed the car door.

Getting out I yelled to him, "You like it too! Stop acting all high and mighty!" but he was too far away to hear me now.

"At least one of us is happy about the first day." I said with a bit of jealousy. I looked around not knowing what to do now. I thought maybe Logan and I could talk for a bit, guess not.  
I stopped at a table near the front of the school, "I guess I can read here, nobody will bug me since I'm new and I can maybe get a few more chapters in before class," as I sat down and began reading I was shortly interrupted by someone poking me.

"Hello earth to Elena! Are you mad at me or something?!" said loudly by a blonde perky girl who looked slightly irritated.

"Um… I'm not Elena, my name is Raquel?" I said to her in a question tone, I meant to be assertive but I'm just a coward sometimes. I'm only assertive when I'm ticked off sadly.

"Oh…I'm sorry. You just look very similar to my friend Elena. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just started today actually." I said hoping that would end this conversation. I didn't do well with girls, they always ended up disliking me for some reason and to this day I still do not understand why. My theory is that my guy-like mentality repels friends that are girls, but most people say it's because of my good-looking, bullshit!

"Well I could show you around school if you wanted! I'm a really well-known person around here, but then again who isn't? Word travels fast in small towns like Mystic Falls. Oh I never told you my name, it's Caroline, Caroline Forbes." She said with a smile so bright I just had to smile too.

"I'm Raquel Aleman. It's actually kind of nice talking to a girl like this, most girls don't like being my friend. It never ends well." I said looking towards the ground.  
Caroline grabbed my hand and starting pulling me, "I want you to meet my friends. I'm sure they'd like you! Most of my closest friends are girls."  
"U-uh o-okay."

Walking down the school hallway with Caroline, almost everyone said hello to her, this girl knew everyone. I hope she isn't one of those snobby girls that are just using the new girl to seem nice to everyone.

"Elena! Oh my god, how are you?" Caroline called out to one of two girls one was African-American with beautiful green eyes and the other one… looked just like her? Holy crap! Caroline was right she looks like she could be my twin. The one that looked just liked me was the one Caroline hugged tightly, "It's so good to see you. How is she is good?"  
Elena wasn't identical but very similar, I could see how Caroline could confuse us for each other.

'Oh great now everyone is going to think I'm this Elena girl and then I'll have that awkward conversation with everyone before they realize I'm not Elena,' I sighed with the thought.

"Caroline…I'm right here and I'm fine. Thank you." said Elena giving her a look that told me that she wasn't fine at all.

"Really?" Caroline probed.

"Yes, much better." Elena tried her hardest to give her most convincing smile, but I wasn't buying it. I would ask what was wrong but I haven't been introduced yet.

Caroline hugged Elena once more cooing, "Oh you poor thing."

"Okay Caroline. I get it," Elena looked at me and asked, "Whose your friend Caroline?"

"Oh! This is the new girl Raquel! Doesn't she look almost identical to Elena?!"

"I wouldn't say identical, but they do look similar." Bonnie said, her tone filled with awe.

"Hey I'm right here guys, don't need to talk like I'm not here once again," Elena said with a almost annoyed look that only I seemed to pick up on, "Hey I'm Elena excused Caroline. She's just very outgoing and kind of in "your face" sometimes."

They all laughed but Caroline, "Hey! What is that suppose to mean?!"

"I'm Bonnie, any friend of Caroline and Elena's is a friend of mine," she said with a smile.

"I'm Raquel." I said with a genuine smile, and here I thought I would be faking any kindness today so I wouldn't be seen as socially awkward. 'Today might not be that bad.' I thought smiling to myself.

"Well I'll see you guys later! Raquel you have almost the same classes as Elena. I know all your guys schedules by heart." Caroline said proud of herself.

"Of course you do," Elena retorted, "I'll show you around, okay." once Caroline left Elena turned around saying, "No comment," shaking her and we all walking.

We were walking past the school office when Bonnie stopped, "Whose this?"  
"All I see is a back," Elena said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's a hot back." Bonnie concluded.

I looked over the guy in the leather jacket, couldn't make much of it since it was just his back.

"He looks like his body would be amazing though, all muscles you know?" I said while giggling.

"I could totally see that," agreed Bonnie and we all just laughed.

Looking back over at this leather jacket wearing stranger, I saw that the woman was telling him something and then she looked up at him almost dazed and out of it. Then handed him back his papers. I wonder why she had looked like that. Bonnie and Elena had seemed unaware of it, but it just seemed off, but then again I am a skeptic of a lot of things. I'm very logical but always kind of wanted to believe in some myths and legends, just for the fun of it. 'I'm probably just looking too much into it,' I thought to myself.

"I'm sensing Seattle and he plays a guitar." said Bonnie in a deep voice, as if she was some psychic.

"Heh your really ganna run this whole psychic thing into the ground huh?" asked Elena with a smile.

"Pretty much." Bonnie replied.

"Psychic?" I asked truly intrigued. I was really into the supernatural thing, probably more than I should-be.

"Oh it's this thing Bonnie's grandma has been going on about lately." Elena said laughing.

"Yeah that woman has been just getting drunk and telling me how I'm a psychic and I'm just like 'Someone put this woman in a home!' Hahaha." said Bonnie almost in tears.

"Well I don't know, that's a pretty interesting thought. I would love to be psychic or something! I've always really been into supernatural stuff. Or just any myth or legend, it's fun to believe in that stuff. Even though deep down I know it isn't real. Haha, I even watch that one show called Supernatural." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh I watch that show to but more so for Dean Winchester, he is my favorite." Bonnie said with a seductive grin.

"Me too!" I said with a grin, "Isn't he just the hottest? And him driving that Chevy Impala. I just want to take him right on the roof of the car!" I said and we all laughed.

"Is it weir that I'm more into Sam than Dean?" Elena said with a questioning grin which just made us laugh even harder. It was so nice having friends like this. It was such a surreal thing for me. Maybe I would like this town of Mystic Falls after all.

Elena looked over towards the bathrooms at a guy then said, "I'll be right back," as she headed over there herself.

"Who was that Elena went after?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh that's Elena's little brother Jeremy. He has a bit of a drug problem so Elena is constantly looking out for him."

"Oh how I know the feeling." I said with a straight face, instantly thinking of my mom.

Bonnie was still staring at the leather jacket stranger saying, "Please be hot, please be hot."

Bonnie and I just stare at the stranger as he turns around, Bonnie gawks at him while I just nod of approval, handsome but not really my type to be honest. Looks like a nice guy though. We continue to look as he walks away down the hall.

'I did it. I made it through the day!' I thought to myself and I made a few friends today also, even though I didn't expect that at all!

I've been waiting in my car for my little brother Logan so we can go home together, finally after six minutes of waiting he opens the car door and shuts it. I look at him and he seems okay for his first day,

"How was your first day of high school ever? Everything you expected it to be?"

"It was okay." Logan said ending the conversation. He'd been this way since we moved, I think it was because he missed our mother. He was like an open book to me, most people are. One of the things I've always been good at is reading people and when the time is right I'll give good advice. I'm a really caring person so I usually care about everyone, even people who couldn't give a two shits about me.

"Are you sure? You don't want to talk about anything?" I asked nudging him.

"Yeah just take me home already, Jeez." he said slightly irritated and with that I started the car with a sigh and drove him home.

After taking Logan home I decided I would go to the Mystic Grill, a food joint and bar that most of the teenagers in town go to, to hangout. Maybe I can socialize some more before I called it a day, it was only 4 o' clock anyway.

I walk into the grill and liking how fancy it looked for just a small town grill. I wasn't use to going into places like this. Sitting down at a table I am greeted by a gorgeous stranger, the first thing I noticed about him was his piercing blue eyes and his half-smile. 'Oh god I hope I'm not making a goofy smile at him and look like a weirdo.' I thought to myself sitting up straight.

"May I help you?" I asked in a flat tone, it was just my awkward way of dealing with beautiful people. I've always had these defensive walls around me. I don't let many people in, especially people who look so innocent.

"You can," he sat down across from me and looked at me intensely, "Why do you look like Elena?" he asked not smiling anymore.

"Why are you looking at me that way? Do you know Elena or something? That seems like a really straight forward thing to say to someone you just met don't you think?" I asked in a questioning tone, what was it about this guy that way off?

"Oh um I'm sorry I just had something in my eye and I'm a friend of Elena's so I was just curious. You could be her twin." He replied smiling that charming half-smile again.

"Oh well I'm not related to Elena or anything, we just look similar by coincidence."

"That's a pretty big coincidence." he said in a matter-of-fact type way.

"how exactly do you know Elena? And I never did catch your name. I'm Raquel Aleman" I asked in a very skeptical tone. I really looked at him to gauge his reaction but reached my hand out to shake hands. Handshakes could tell you a lot about a person.

"I'm Damon Salvatore and we go way back, me being a family friend and all," he said with a flick of the wrist I'm a part of one of the founding families of this town." He said grinning some more and shaking my hand. Apparently lying came naturally to him, he was good, but not good enough for me to not catch it. Best to stay away from this Damon, even if he was painfully gorgeous. All the jerks are, or that's been my experience anyway. Seriously this man could melt my walls with his looks alone. He was that handsome and charming, I better leave before I do something stupid.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'll just be leaving," I began to get up walking away from the table.

"Aw but we were really connecting." He said with mock-sadness and mock-puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry I don't fall for that kind of stuff, those tricks may work on other girls but not on me." I said confidently smiling back at him and turning away from him to walk away and then trip on my own heels.

"Oh really? Because it looked like your falling for it to me." He said laughing and getting up, he offered his hand out to me and I refused it but when I stood I touched his hand by accident and his hand was so cold it was surreal. He got his face really close to mine and said as his breath cascaded on my face, "I think I could persuade you otherwise." continuing to give me that wonderful smile. I blushed and moved away from him quickly.

"Don't play with me, I'm not an idiot. I'm not falling for your dumb tricks so stop trying." I said looking away, irritated.

"Ohhhh fiesty, I like that." he chuckled to his own private joke. I've had enough of this.

"Yeah well I have to head home, got to help the parental unit and all," I replied with a sarcastic tone and glaring at him. Then I turned around before he could say another word.

But before I reached the door I got a text from Bonnie saying, "Hey everyone's going to the Mystic Grill later, wanna come?" she read with a sigh and then looked back at the table Damon was at and found he was no where in sight. Where could he have gone so fast? And out the door without her noticing? He was just too weird.

Few hours later Bonnie and Caroline finally arrived, Caroline was going on about how she found all the information on Stefan and Bonnie and I were somewhat impressed, seriously this girl knew everybody. It was kind of scary.

As Caroline left to go talk with other people, Bonnie and I sit down and just keep talking for a while, but then this all American kind of guy comes up and sits across from Bonnie and I and just has the saddest blue eyes. Just looking at them made me want to console him, but I didn't of course.

"How's Elena doing?" the blonde haired American guy asked Bonnie.

"Her mom and dad died, what do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been a few months." Bonnie replied sadly.

"Has she said anything about me?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Oh no, so not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie said confidently. I could understand why she didn't want to get in the middle of it. They were all high school friends, if any of them picked sides it would probably get awkward.

"Bonnie I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me." he replied in a sad tone.

"Give it more time Matt," Bonnie assured him, "Oh have you met Raquel yet Matt?" Bonnie said introducing me finally, I thought she should've done it sooner but he seemed like he needed those few words.

"Oh hey I'm Matt Donavan. Sorry I was just really worried about Elena." he said sheepishly. I smiled,

"Oh no don't work about it, I totally understand. You still like her so it makes sense, your just concerned. Not to mention you were also really close childhood friends."

"Haha yeah exactly." Matt replied with a smile, probably happy someone isn't telling him to move on from Elena since he probably hears that a lot.

Just as Matt said that Bonnie and I looked up to see Elena walking in the stranger from earlier who we later found out was named Stefan, Elena was talking about him non-stop in text messages. We both exchange glances and look back to Matt. I instantly felt so bad for him, not only did he lose his girlfriend recently, he has to see her with another guy already. Everyone was looking at Stefan and Elena.

"More time huh?" Matt said unconvinced and disappointed, then he got up and walked toward Elena and Stefan and introduced himself.

"Oh no this can't be good," I said to Bonnie, "I hope Matt gets over her soon, it's not good to dwell on the past."

"Agreed." said Bonnie then drank her soda awkwardly.

A few minutes later Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and I were sitting at a table asking Stefan question.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" asked Caroline

"Mhm and moved when I was still young," Stefan answered politely with a courteous smile.

"So any parents?" Caroline asked. Jeez this girl I swear, 'she needs to know everything about everyone huh?' I wondered to myself.

"Um no my parents past away." he replied. We all just exchanged glances, thinking how awkward it became.

Then Elena comes out and says, "I'm sorry," her eyes filled with wonder and awe that she could finally find someone who knows how it feels, "Do you have any siblings?" It's good that she is connecting with someone so well. 'I'm happy for her.' I thought to myself.

"None that I talk to," Stefan replied with a coy smile, "I live with my uncle."

Caroline smiles then and says, "So Stefan and Raquel since you guys are new, you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie confirms.

"Oh I've never been to a party before, I mean I've just never been much of a drinker or anything. New to the having friends thing." I said kind of nervously. Bonnie reassured me it will be fun and Caroline agrees, "Yeah I am new to all this but what the hell! I'll go!" I said with a bright grin.

"Are you going?" Stefan asks Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie said confidently to Stefan. Elena smiles and looked down at the table, blushing and Stefan and Elena just look into each others eyes. It was very romantic. I barely know any of these people and I'm already rooting for them to be together. 'I read waaaaay to many romance novels,' I said thinking to myself giggling. After we all hung out for a while I headed home for a much-needed goodnight's rest from the pretty amazing day.

**Stefan's POV:**

"You promised." Zach came into my room with a newspaper in his hand, I grabbed it from his hand. I was confused at first until I read what it said on the front page.

"This was an animal attack." I assured Zach. "Don't give me that, I know the game. You tear them up enough and they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control." He retorted.

"And I do." I whipped back at him, still trying to reassure him that I wouldn't do this. Then I turned away and Zach continued, "Please uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now, it's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here will just stir things up."

"It's not my intention." I looked at him with a straight face.

"Then what is?! Why did you come back after all this time?! Why now?!" Zach yelled at me.

"I don't have to explain myself." I flat-out told him, becoming quite annoyed with it all to be honest. I had my reasons for coming here and he should respect that. I wasn't hurting anyone! But maybe he was right, that these weren't just some animal attacks. Another vampire must be here in Mystic Falls.

"I know that you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?" I asked him genuinely curious.

"I can't tell you, but coming back here was a mistake." Zach retorted and walked away throwing the newspaper on the floor.  
I turn and walk toward my cabinet full of my journals. I've kept complete record of what I have done and my whole life as a vampire. To be honest I don't know why I did, I thought to myself, maybe to remind me of what I am so I can face it and keep my humanity, that's the one thing I can't lose. I pulled out a book with the picture of Katherine, the reason I came to meet Elena. She looked just like Katherine, but it isn't just Elena, this Raquel girl also looks not identical like Elena and Katherine but so similar that even I could confuse them at times. She has to be connected also to Katherine and I need to find out why, I thought, they both must be protected.

**Raquel's POV:**

Back in Mr. Tanner's history class the following day, today he was lecturing us on the Battle of Willow Creek. How boring, I thought, seriously how much longer will this go on? I was practically falling asleep.

"How many causalities resulted in this battle? Miss Aleman!" Ms. Tanner slightly raised his voice at me. I jumped up from the suddenness in voice and it startled me, "Um well I uh am new to Mystic Falls so I wouldn't exactly know, Mr. Tanner, but um probably a lot right?" I replied with some sleep still in my eyes and I was rubbing them out. The whole class giggled.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Aleman," I looked down blushing, ugh why do teachers always have to pick on me? Do I have this big target thing sticking on my forehead saying, "PLEASE YELL AT ME!" I hated most teachers.

"Mr. Donavan! Would you like to take this time to prove your jock stereotype wrong?" 'Seriously what was up with this guy?' I thought to myself, 'Like really does he make it his mission to victimized high school students? Somebody really needed I life.' I suspected.

"It's okay Mr. Tanner I'm cool with it!" Matt shot back with a smirk.

"Elena, surely you can enlighten us about one of the towns most significant battles?" Mr. Tanner asked Elena with a raised eyebrow. Elena looked up saying, "I'm sorry I can't…"

"I was willing to let things slide last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr. Tanner said coldly. I seriously could not believe he just said that! What an asshole! I can't sit here and take this! As I was about to stand up and say something, Stefan speaks up and says, "346 casualties, unless your counting the local civilians." I turned to look at Stefan, the guy knew his history. Especially for someone who moved from here when he was just a kid. I mean who looks up stuff about their old town? I guess he may be a history buff, but it just strikes me as weird that he would know all that.

"That's correct… Mr.?"

"Salvatore." Stefan told Mr. Tanner.

"Any relations to the original Salvatore settlers from Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." he replied.

'Wait….Salvatore?' I thought to myself, 'Is he related to that Damon guy? If so maybe Elena would know him too. I nearly forgot but I have to ask her if she really knows him. Maybe she could tell me about why he was so weird to me earlier at the grill before they all showed up. I had forgotten to ask at the time.'

"Well very good, except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner shot back turning away. Maybe Stefan was just a no it all kid who liked to make asshole teachers look like idiots? Honestly I am totally okay with this. I smiled to myself thinking, 'I'm going to like this Stefan kid, maybe we could be friends?' I wondered to myself, 'But if he's related to that Damon guy maybe he's bad news too. It's always the ones that seem perfect that are the ones you have to look out for.'

"Actually there were twenty-seven, sir." Stefan continued for a bit explaining how what he was saying was correct and as he continued Mr. Tanner looked around the room looking like how he probably made most of his students feel stupid. Good I'm glad he got a taste of his own medicine. "The founders archives are stored in Civil Hall if you would like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Everyone laughed at that and I'm positive were silently congratulating Stefan like I was. Stefan seemed like the all around good guy and he seemed witty enough to were I wanted to be his friend. But there was something about this whole facade that stuck me as odd, he was hiding something. Not to mention sharing a last name with Damon. I don't know what it was but my instincts never failed me. He was also kind of dodging with most of Caroline's questions at the grill. Not to mention he knew so much about this town with hardly ever-living in it, granted his parents could have taught him that stuff, but what kid cares enough to remember with that kind of detail? I decided I'd keep my eyes on him, for Elena's sake. Just in case he was a bad dude like I sensed that guy was yesterday, he might just be better at playing the good guy than Damon.

Later on that night we were all at the Back to School party that they have at Mystic Falls or that was how Bonnie put it. I was standing next to Elena and Bonnie, Bonnie was gushing about how great Stefan was. Elena was in denial that he was as great as Bonnie proclaimed. I could tell she liked him a lot after barely knowing him, wearing your heart on your sleeve is a big mistake. I know from experience, love can really bite you in the ass if you let it. That's why I'm trying to make friends rather than boyfriends.

"So where is he?" asked Bonnie, I looked around myself not finding him anywhere, "I was just wondering the same thing myself." I said then turned to Elena, "I don't know," she said, "you tell me Bonnie, you're the psychic here." She said with a smile. I laughed at that agreeing, "Yeah where are your predictions about Elena's romance novel guy!"

"Right I forgot," Bonnie replied with a smile, "Okay give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait! You need a crystal ball!" Elena said turning around a picking up a beer bottle, "Ta-da." she smiled proud of herself. We all smiled at the awful joke and Bonnie went to grab the bottle from Elena, but just as she did Bonnie jumped and looked up at Elena with doe-in-headlights type look.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" I asked genuinely concerned and as I said that she grabbed her hand away from Elena's at lightning speed. "What was that?" questioned Elena.

"That was weird…when I touched you I saw a crow…." Bonnie said looking Elena in the eyes. Elena stopped at looked at Bonnie almost as if she knew what she meant, "What?"

"A crow. There was fog and a man." Bonnie said in a daze. Elena looked surprised and almost scared,

"I'm drunk! Too much drinking and there was nothing psychic about it," We all exchanged glances wondering what just happened, "Yeah okay? I'm ganna go get a refill." said Bonnie walking away.

"Hey Elena did you know what Bonnie meant by that? You looked surprised by what she said?" I probed her before she could decide to keep it to herself. She turned and looked at me and said, "Well the thing is Raquel, yesterday when I was visiting my parents graves, I saw a crow with fog and I thought I saw a guy but assumed it was my imagination and I ran and then I fell and Stefan was there too visiting graves. So I guess it just weirded me out how she saw those things and said them."

Maybe I just read way too many supernatural romance novels but what the heck is going on? Something strange is going on and I want to find out what. I decided I was going to go follow Bonnie and just as I was leaving I turn around and see Stefan with Elena in an instant. I don't know what he was but it wasn't human he moved at inhuman-like speed. I turned and ran to go look for Bonnie, but in the end I couldn't find her.

I decided to sit on a tree stump and listen to music, to help clear my thoughts, I was going crazy about Stefan and Damon. I needed time to think, Stefan had to be human and if him and Damon are related then so is Damon. This is real life stuff like vampires, werewolves, witches and anything else that moves really fast don't exist. I was probably delusional from not sleeping enough and staying up and watching late night tv dramas.

Just as I was lost in my thoughts I heard a scream near by. I was still close to the party but closer to the woods. I started to notice fog rolling around me from a certain direction, Elena went running after Jeremy as they both went past me. I decided to follow them toward it curious about the scream that no one else seemed to hear but me. Just as Elena found Jeremy he said, "I don't want to hear it." but then he tripped over someone, Vicki Donavan, Matt's little sister the one Elena's brother had a big crush on from what Bonnie told me.

"Vicki…? No….Oh my god it's Vicki!" Jeremy said in horrified surprise. Elena was speechless. Jeremy continued to plead for Vicki to wake up.

"We need to stop the bleeding!" I said rushing to her side and ripping apart of my shirt and applying pressure to her neck and just then Vicki sat up suddenly breathing fast. Scaring all of us.

"Help me pick her Jeremy." I told him and he didn't hesitate and picked her up bride-style. Elena and I were screaming for someone to help. Matt came running over everyone was crowding around her,

"Bonnie call an ambulance!" Matt yelled. Tyler made everyone moved so Vicki could have some space.

"It's her neck I'm trying to slow the bleeding, but she is loosing a lot of blood! She needs help fast!" I said in panic mode, but then I looked up and saw Stefan just staring at Vicki, full of regret and pain in his eyes. Why did he look like he was guilty? He began to walk away and I left Elena and the rest to take care of Vicki, no one noticed me leaving. I walked fast and then ran after him. I needed to know what he knew about Vicki. Eventually I followed Stefan to a large house, almost like a mansion. Once he was near the house he ran inside so fast It almost looked like he disappeared. I followed him inside and I wasn't prepared for what I was about to discover once I went into that house, but it was going to change my life forever.


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Out The Truth

**Writing fan fiction is definitely a learn as you go process! I've made a few mistakes so far, I hope that doesn't affect how many people will continue reading this. I'll becoming better as the chapters go on! Also I'd like to point out that the story might progress slowly so please be patient with me. And I know last chapter there wasn't much on Niklaus and there won't until later when he starts coming into the story, since we are starting at season 1. But Raquel, our main character will have some dreams she can't explain. Not to mention this story will have lots of love triangles and won't just skip over stuff just so you can get to the Damon or Niklaus love parts with Raquel. I'm actually a Delena fan myself, but in this fan fiction it will be more about Stelena so there can be a Ramon(see what I did there? I'm awful I know, endure my bad puns!) Just so you know! Now here is Chapter 2!**

**_Chapter 2: Finding Out The Truth  
_**

**Raquel's POV:**

I followed Stefan into his house, he told someone who somebody got attacked and that it wasn't his fault. What could he have meant by that, I thought, he knew what attacked Vicki? The other man who Stefan has spoken to was in the house and I went past him without him even knowing I was there since his back was turned. Stefan ran up the stair and I followed him quietly. Once I was closer to the top I hid behind the door that was just open a crack. A crow flew into the room Stefan walked into and Stefan's gaze followed it. Then he turned around and Stefan and I saw Damon, the man I met at the Mystic Grill.

"Damon." Stefan spoke. Damon smirked his usual half-smile and responded saying, "Hello, brother." So they were brothers! I knew it, I thought to myself triumphantly.

"Crow's a bit much don't you think?" Stefan questioned Damon. Maybe that's the same crow Elena saw in the graveyard near her parents graves.

"Wait until you see what I can do with fog." Damon replied. Fog? Was he the one that attacked Vicki? Or did he know who did? What on earth was going on, who were these guys?

"When did you get here?" Stefan continued questioning Damon.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school," Damon said smiling at his own joke while walking around Stefan's room, "Your hair is different, I like it."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon..." Stefan pointed out. Fifteen years since what? Weren't they like 2 at the time? They are talking as if they have been around for decades. But hat wasn't possible right?

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the 90's, that horrible grunge look," Damon laughed, "Did not suit you," smiling even bigger than before. What a cocky bastard he was, I thought to myself.

"Remember Stefan stay away from feds." Damon told Stefan in a sing-song voice.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked once more, his voice rising.

Damon looked at Stefan with a face looking mock-hurt by what his brother was telling him, "I missed my little brother."

Stefan wasn't buying it saying, "You hate small towns, too boring for you. There is nothing for you to do."

Damon stood there then looked at his brother saying, "I've managed to keep myself busy." Smiling a cruel smile. He must mean when he attacked Vicki Donavan. Was he a serial killer?

"You left that girl alive tonight, hm very clumsy of you." Stefan pointed out. Damon turned looking guilty and almost forlorn, "Oooooo that could be a problem, for you." Damon smirked evilly.

"Why are you here now Damon?"

"You know I could ask you the same question, however I'm fairly certain your answer will be summed up to two little names, Elena and Raquel." Damon said with confidence, "Elena took my breath away, she's a dead ringer for Katherine. And Raquel too she could also be considered somewhat of a doppelgänger herself. So is it working Stefan? Do you feel alive being in their world?" Damon questioned.

"Elena isn't Katherine, she's nothing like her." assured Stefan.

"Well lets hope not we both know how that ended." Damon concluded.

I knew I looked like Elena, but now I look like a Katherine too? What were we all triples? Is Stefan only interested in Elena because she looks like someone he knew? How creepy is that, I thought to myself frowning, and he I was thinking he was a good guy. I just couldn't understand all this.

"Tell me something when was the last time you had something strong than a Squirrel?" Damon asked with a grin. Stefan turned and said, "I know what you're doing Damon and it's not going to work."

Damon shoves Stefan, "Cmon don't you crave a little?!" Damon asked.

"Stop it." Stefan stated. Damon shoves him again, "Let's do it! Together! I saw a couple of girls out their tonight. Or let's just cut the chase and go straight for Elena!IMAGINE WHAT HER BLOOD TASTE LIKE!"

Stefan shoved him screaming, "STOP IT!"

I pushed the door open and they both look at me with utter shock before anything else could escalate, "So your both vampires."

Stefan continues to stare at me but then Damon recovers and says, "Well this is a turn of events, didn't expect good old Raquel to stop by. But I'm glad she did. So now you know our little secret. Why don't you go tell the town about us! Cause some trouble for my little brother." Damon asked me innocently smirking.

"It's not my secret to tell." I told him flat-out, "I came here wondering why Stefan looked so guilty and to know if he was your brother, Damon. Both of my answers were answered so now I have a new question. Why did you attack Vicki? Was it just to make some trouble for Stefan?"

Damon was shocked by my answer along with Stefan, neither of them knew what to say.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer me. I don't play games very well."  
I said growing irritated.

"Oooo I knew I liked her for a reason, but you know being feisty only gets you so far. You aren't really stupid enough to piss off a vampire are you?" He asked me getting up in my face once again. God is he always going to do that, even if he is gorgeous. This kind of crap gets annoying.

"Damon leave her alone, just compel her to forget this conversation completely and make her leave." Stefan pleaded.

"One little problem with that brother, she's wearing vervain. She knows about Vampires." Damon stated still gazing into my eyes, never breaking the stare, I could stare into his eyes forever.

"What's vervain? I don't even know what that is," I said not understanding, "And I just found out about Vampires now?" I said confused.

"Then whats this around your neck?" Damon pointed to my mother's necklace. I stepped back from him holding my necklace as it hung around my neck, "This is the necklace my mother gave me, I always wear it." I said sadly thinking of my mother always hurt. I looked away trying to hide my tears.

"Damon leave Raquel out of this regardless, she isn't a toy for you to play with." Stefan pleaded.  
Damon just turned and smirked at his brother, "Well we can't compel her and she already knows what we are, why not her be my personal toy?" as he said that I smacked his face. He turned and was giving me the death stare, "You really shouldn't have done that." Damon stated and was about to smack me until Stefan jumped at him and knocked him out of their second story window.

I looked down at them on the floor down below me and I ran down the stairs and came to see just Stefan laying there and Damon standing up against a hedge. I ran over to help Stefan up.

"I was impressed. I give it a 6, missing some style, I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the face 'arrrrrararhhhh' thing," Damon said while laughing as he mimicked Stefan's attack, "It was good." he mused still giggling.

"It's all fun and games Damon huh? But wherever you go people die." Stefan said irritated.  
Damon gave Stefan a look that said 'uh duh.' "That's a given." he responded with a smile.

"Not here, I won't allow it." Stefan declared.

"Huh, I take that as an invitation." Damon replied. Stefan looked irritated, "Please Damon after all these years can we just give it a rest?" Stefan pleaded. I looked over to Damon wondering what his answer would be, clearly Stefan wasn't someone to be afraid of, even if he was a Vampire. I decided I would help him, maybe this was why I was meant to come to Mystic Falls? Or it could all have just been a matter of time or place, but I'm ganna choose to think of it the other way.

Damon looked back at him with humor in his eyes, "I promised you an eternity of misery and I'm just keep my word."

"Just stay away from Elena and leave Raquel alone. Leave town for that matter!" Stefan begged Damon, Damon just looked at him and said,"Oh hey Stefan where is your ring?" Stefan looked down at his finger and then back up at Damon.

"You know the sun is coming up in a few hours and if you don't have it," Damon looked at Stefan with mock-concern in his eyes, "Poof. Ashes to ashes... Heh relax, it's right here." Damon walked over to Stefan and opened his hand to give him back his ring. Stefan went and grabbed it. Just then Damon throws Stefan against the garage, "You should know better than to think your stronger than me. You lost that battle when you stopped feeding from humans. I wouldn't try it again," Damon then looked towards me and smirked, "I'll be seeing you later hot stuff." He said with a wink and walked casually back to the house.

I just glared at him until he was out of sight, then I ran over to Stefan to help him up, "Are you alright Stefan?" He just looked up at me with confusion, "Why are you helping me?" I dragged him into the house before I answered him. I set him down on his bed, but by then he had already regained him balance and just sat on the bed looking at me, "Now why are you helping me Raquel, after all you know about Damon and I. Why?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Well from what I can gather, you're not a bad guy." he may have expected a more complex answer, but that's all I said. He looked at me as if I was lying, "Stefan in all honesty that's the reason. I never knew about vampires before tonight. I just read the teen romance novels about them. I mean I've always been a skeptical person, wanting to believe in supernatural things like vampires for instance. But to know they actually exist. I don't know, I mean aliens could be real right? Since it's kind of silly to think that we are the only beings in the universe. What's to stop vampires from existing? And if I didn't give vampires a chance since they are myths thousands of years old, I shouldn't believe in God or Jesus! I don't know, maybe that's too drastic, but it's the same to me." I explained to Stefan, he sat there absorbing what I said and nodded his head.

"I guess you have a point, so I'm not as surprised about why your taking this well." Stefan replied. I sat down on the bed next to him, "You may find this weird Stefan, but I want to help you." I told him.

"Help me how?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me everything you know, why you are here. What Damon meant about promising you an eternity of misery and so on. Tell me and I will keep your secret. I'll be your friend, new kids have to stick together right?" I said with a smile. Stefan sat there flabbergasted, "Thank you Raquel." He said smiling back.

Stefan told me everything, he told me what vampires could do. They could compel, run at super fast speeds, heal quickly, drink blood, inhuman strength. Vampires could only be killed or tortured by a wooden stake, rip their head off or rip their heart out. Vampire tricks couldn't work if a person was wearing vervain or ingested it, "But if that's the case, how did vervain get into my mother's necklace?" I asked Stefan.

"She must have known about Vampires somehow and just never told you." he explained. I held my necklace tightly, did she know? I wondered.

"She also gave my little brother Logan a bracelet he always wears, do you think that has vervain on it also?" I asked Stefan.

"Of course," Stefan reassure me, "I'm almost positive she cared about your brother also."

"You're right," I said smiling at him, "please continue."

He continued to tell me how he and Damon had been in love with Katherine Pierce in 1864. Eventually him and Damon became aware of what Katherine really was. Stefan believed Katherine had compelled them both into loving her and he was the only one between him and Damon to realize that. He told me how he was the reason for Katherine getting captured because he foolishly trusted their father and had hinted to him about Katherine being a vampire. Damon and Stefan at the time were still human obviously and after Katherine was captured, she was thrown into a church with many other vampires since the town was finding all the vampires in Mystic Falls and had set that same church on fire with Katherine inside. Stefan was also the one who made Damon become a vampire since they had both Katherine's blood in their systems and had died failing to rescue Katherine from the towns folk before they set the church a fire. The reason it was Stefan's fault was that to completely become a vampire after you died with vampire blood in your system, you needed to feed on a human, and Stefan made Damon do just that. So ever since then Damon promised to make Stefan's life miserable. Stefan also mentioned all the horrible things Damon has done since then to this point and how Stefan hadn't seen him in fifteen years until now.

"But wait when you turned into Vampires you remembered being compelled?" I asked Stefan.

"Well I know I was, but Damon refuses to admit that. He believes he loved her." Stefan said.

Poor Damon, "Why hasn't he tried to kill you? Since he always threatens to but he never actually goes through with it." I pointed out to Stefan.

"He's probably just wanting to torture me first for a couple of decades before he actually goes through with it." Stefan replied with sadness in his tone.

"No I don't think that's it... I think he still loves you, as a brother of course. I don't think he can ever kill you no matter how much he claims to hate you. Maybe he was just hurt by what he sees as your betrayal and his love for Katherine all joined together to what he now thinks is genuine hate for you." I told him confidently.

"If you say so Raquel," Stefan said no quite believing me. He went to explain how he became aware of Elena, he had come back home to visit family. He did so every few decades or so. When he stumbled upon a car crash, the one Elena's parents had died in and where she miraculously survived. He told me how he was the one that saved her because her father wanted him to help her instead of himself and when Stefan came back to help Elena's parents it was too late. Then he looked into who Katherine and Elena looked so close to each other, finding that Elena actually had been adopted, but she also had a twin. Elena was given to Elena's parents and the other twin was given to Tamera and Don Aleman.

"Wait... Those are my parents names... are you saying I'm adopted just like Elena was and that me and her are sisters?!" I yelled in disbelief, there is just no way! I mean Elena and I do look a like but that's just mere coincidence right? I thought to myself.

"It's true. That would explain you and Elena and Katherine all being connected." Stefan stated. I just couldn't believe it. I was adopted and I had a twin sister, was it fate that lead me to Mystic Falls? What was my role in all of this?

"I know that's a lot to take in Raquel, but I'm here for you," Stefan patted my back reassuring me. We were friends now, he was probably the closest friend I had right now. After Stefan told her all this information she felt she should tell him all about her that she could if that could help him with anything related to Damon or Elena or anything. Maybe that was just an excuse to tell someone her problems.

"Would it be too soon to call you my best friend Stefan? We've talked so much to one another and I feel I can trust you Stefan." I told him in a thankful way, "Not at all, you remind me of my friend Lexi, to be honest. So I don't mind that at all." He said smiling. After that I decided I should go home, it had been a long day and it was late. I told Stefan to meet me

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I walked over to my journal and grabbed it and started to write, "I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life with someone new. Someone without the past, without the pain, someone alive. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you, follow you. You can't escape them. As much as you want to." After that I decided I need to check up on Elena, to make sure she was okay.

By the time I was at her house I was looking at her in her bedroom window and she returned my stare as if she knew I was coming, she got up and walked to the door. I was there in moments, "I know it's late," I said as she opened the door, "But I had to make sure you were okay." I told her.

"You know, for months that's all anyone's wonder about me. If I'll be okay." Elena told me.

"What do you tell them," I asked her. She looked up at me and responded saying, "That I'll be fine."

"Do you ever mean it?"

She looked down and said, "Ask me tomorrow, somewhere in the house where we can talk. Would you like to come in?" She beckoned me.

"Yes," I said with a smile walking inside with her.

The next day I woke up that morning feelings amazing, I decided to write in my journal some more. I wrote, 'I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably awake. For once I don't regret the day before it begins. I welcome the day, because I know I will see her again.' as I wrote the last sentence I got up and began getting ready for school.

* * *

**Raquel's POV:**

Bonnie, Caroline and I were walking down the halls walking to our lockers. Caroline asks Bonnie, "I'm confused are you psychic or are you clairvoyant?"

"Technically Grams says I'm a witch, my ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all but she was looped on the liquor so I kind of tuned out. Crazy family yes, witches? I don't think so." If Damon and Stefan were vampires, what made Bonnie being a witch so impossible? Even though Bonnie didn't believe it, I thought it might be possible. Her Grams maybe just be acting like a drunken idiot to put up a facade so no one knows what she really is. I would have to talk to Stefan about that later, I told myself.

"Well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline told Bonnie.

"What guy?" I asked wanting to hear the juicy details, I was really starting to like to gossip, better not get carried away. Caroline smiled at me and described a guy with bright light blue eyes with dark hair and this amazing half-smile, I instantly knew who Caroline was talking about, Damon. My smile immediately went away, but they were too absorbed in the conversation to notice.

"I didn't see him! you did," Bonnie said smiling at Caroline, "Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know I was drunk." replied Caroline simply.

Later that day I was walking with Matt and Elena to another class we all had together, Matt was telling us about how Vicki was doing in the hospital.

"that's good news. Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asked Matt.

"Your mom isn't home?" I asked Matt. He looked over at me and with a sad-looking smile said, "Uh well no she's off somewhere living with some other guy. And I called and left a message, but she's at some beach with her boyfriend so we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt said confidently.

"How could your mom go run off with some guy and not live with you guys? That's awful of her! No offense," I told Matt, he smile and said, "Don't worry about it, that's just the way she is. Vick and I have done fine so far. But I can see why you'd be mad."

"Well I understand where your coming from, my mom was like that too but with other things." I told him and Elena sourly. they both looked worried and Elena was the one to put her hand on my shoulder, "you can tell me when your ready too." she told me with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Elena. I just don't like bad parenting because of her though," I said scowling.

"You and me both." Matt agreed. As him and Elena went back to talking about Vicki's condition I saw Stefan with his back turned sitting on a table near us, no doubt listening to our conversation, he had also told me about vampires having super hearing abilities. Matt was saying how Vicki was saying how vampires attacked her in the woods last night, he assumed she must have just been loopy from drinking and then Matt had asked about Elena and Stefan and Elena just kind of dodged his question. Matt decided he was going to go back to the hospital for when Vicki woke up to see what really attacked her since it couldn't have been a vampire. But I knew different, that it was Damon who attacked poor Vicki and since I know Stefan was listening I texted him asking if he wanted to meet up and talk about it. He replied fast saying to meet him at his house . I texted him back saying I would.

"Hey I'm ganna go help a friend, could you tell the teacher I went home for the day because I was sick? And if you could give my brother a ride home? I'll tell him you'll meet him at our meeting spot instead of me." I asked Elena and she looked at me and said, "Um sure, don't worry I'll take your brother home."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver Elena," I said and then began walking to my car and then drove to Stefan's nephew Zach's house.

* * *

Once arriving at the house, Stefan was inside already, I walked up to his room and he was looking out his window. He was clearly waiting for me, "Okay you heard what Matt was talking about right?" I asked Stefan concerned.

"Don't worry I took care of it, I compelled her to forget anything relating to vampires." he said reassuring me.

"Even though you don't drink people blood?" I asked once more, he just looked up at me and said, "I can only hoped it worked, it seemed like it did."

"Well there was something I wanted to ask you about, are witches real also?" he looked at me seriously, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well the thing Bonnie's Grams has told her for a while that she is a witch," I said looked at him to gauge his reaction, "So I was wondering if that was true?"

"Bennett? Yes she's a witch, shes just unaware of her powers yet. She'll realize it soon enough. I actually knew her grandma back in the day." Stefan said with a smirk.

"You did?" I asked curious. He was smiling about to answer, but his smiles went away quickly, "Damon's here," Stefan walked over to a paper and pencil and wrote on the paper saying, 'Stay in my room I will distract him so you can go home. I don't want him near you or Elena. Who knows what he might do.' I scowled at Stefan and grabbed the paper from him writing, 'I'm not scared of him, Stefan. I'm staying.' Stefan sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this fight since he came to realize how stubborn I was about getting my way. We walked down stairs, but as we were walking we both heard a voice say, "Stefan...?"

We both exchanged glances and we both knew that was Elena, great what would she think about us being here together? She wouldn't think it was just us being friends, even though that's exactly what it was.

"Stefan?" Elena called out once more.

"What should we do?" I whispered to Stefan.

"Just follow me." he replied. We both continued walking down the stairs to find Elena and Damon talking.

Before Stefan and I even said anything Damon knew we were there, "Hello Stefan and Raquel." Elena turned toward us.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said glaring at Damon. Stefan that was probably the most suspicious thing you could have said.

"Why are you here Raquel? Was Stefan the friend you were going to help?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Yes! um he needed help with..." I didn't know what to say, I couldn't very well tell her I was here to talk to Stefan about supernatural things. Stefan finished my sentence saying, "Yeah she was helping me with a report I'm doing for Health class, telling me about her experience seeing her mom so heavily involved in drugs and how it effected her little brother Logan and her." Stefan said so truthfully, who could think he was lying, thank god too. He saved his ass and mine, "Yeah that's it. I didn't want to bring it up since it's a personal matter and Stefan was going to make it anonymous for his class." I confirmed.

"Oh that makes sense," Elena said believe what we told her, "Also I know I should've called but I just-" Damon cut her off saying, "Oh don't silly, you're welcome anytime! Isn't she Stefan?" Damon said assertively and Stefan just continued to glare at him, "You know I should bust out the family photos albums or some home movies! But I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker." Damon joked.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, nice to see you, but I need to finish my report so Raquel can go home and help her Grandma out with some chores." Stefan told Elena. Wow he was a really good liar, I guess it comes with age since he is 145 years old.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you Damon." Elena said to Damon politely, "Great meeting you too Elena," Damon said shaking her hand eagerly and then kissing her hand, the cheeky bastard, I thought to myself scowling at him. After than Elena hugged me goodbye and walked to Stefan, "Stefan...Stefan?" Stefan continued to glare at Damon and he stepped aside so Elena could pass by and then she walked out of the house.

"Wow what a gal! She's great really. She's got spunk! Not as much as you thought Raquel!" he said to me with a wink and his terribly perfect half-smile, curse him. "You on the other hand," Damon continued, "look pooped. Did you over exert yourself today? Oh! Let me guess! Hospital." Damon asked with mock-concern on his face and in his tone of voice.

"Well someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan retorted.

"Well were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work." Damon said with a devilish smirk.

"How long was Elena here?" I asked him and he turned to me and said, "What were you worried I was going to like her more than I did you, my sweet Raquel? Scared I might be doomed to repeat the past with my dear brother." Damon said teasingly, "Isn't that why you play your little game of, 'I'm a high school human,' Stefan?" Damon asked incredulously.

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan confirmed. Damon shook his head smiling, "Of course you are. We both know the closest you will ever get to humanity is when you feed on it." Damon said as his lips became really close to Stefan's ear.

"He doesn't play games like you Damon, Stefan is a good person." I reassure Damon. Damon could only roll his eyes, "You don't know anything my darling Raquel, so don't act like you do." He said being slightly more annoyed from what I could gather.

"What kind of game are you playing Damon?" Stefan turned and asked.

He shrugged, "Guess you both will just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon said half-smiling at both of us and walked away into another room.

We both just glanced and each other and sighed at what Damon probably had in store for us.

* * *

On the night of the comet I went around helping Bonnie and Elena pass out flyers promoting the town event of lighting candles while the comet passed by our little town of Mystic Falls, "Night of the Comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie, Elena and I repeated to each person that passed by and gave them to people who wanted the flyers.

"You didn't call huh?" Bonnie asked Elena obviously talking about Stefan. Elena handed out another flyer saying, "or text," she said with a sigh, "I never realized how we never really even got to the texting part. We didn't even exchange numbers."

"That is an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie confirmed. "Isn't it?" Elena agreed.

"Well maybe he just wanted to take it slow!" I said trying to assure Elena, lately Elena had given up on Stefan since Damon told her about Katherine and made it seem like she was a rebound, not to mention Stefan didn't help the situation by glaring at Damon and not really talking to Elena about it. I told him he should have explained it, but he didn't want to risk exposing himself to her just yet, if ever at this rate. It was irritating keeping this stuff to myself when I wanted to help so badly!

"It was honestly just bad timing you guys." Elena stated and Bonnie looked at her and said, "But when is it ever right?" and I nodded my head eagerly agreeing with her.

"I'm just not ready you guys." Elena said assertively stating her point.

"Who is though?" I asked Elena seriously.

"You guys enough, at least I put myself out there." Elena said slightly annoyed.  
Bonnie and I exchanged a look and at the same time said, "Is that what you're calling it?" we said in unison.

"What are you guys getting at?" Elena asked.  
I rolled my eyes and Bonnie told her, "All we are hearing are reasons why you can't." All of us share and awkward silence and then continue to pass out the flyers for the comet celebration.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

"What is doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach asked me irritated by the fact that Damon was even back. Zach had actually liked me as a person, or well vampire. But Damon, on the other hand, he couldn't case less for.

"Because I came home, he wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his." I said as I was buttoning up my shirt getting ready for the Night of the Comet festival in the town square.

"Well he is putting us all at risk, this girl in the hospital can talk." Zach stated flatly.

"She won't." I said assuring him, "I took care of her." I said walking away from him. "You sure?" he probed me.

I sighed and said, "I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked, I'm not as strong as Damon." I said putting on my brown leather jacket.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know, I'll deal with it." I assured him as I began to leave the room, it seemed like all I did was assure Zach things would be okay, but would they really?

"Is she really worth it?" he asked me just before I walked out the door. I stopped and turned back around, "Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?" I just stared at him for a few seconds and decided I wasn't going to answer him and left the house.

* * *

That night at the comet's festival I arrived to see Matt and Elena touching and lighting the others candle, then Elena walked over and I made sure her candle touched mine. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and then I said, "Hi," with a sheepish grin since I haven't talked to her in a while after her meeting with my brother Damon, "Hi," she said back to me and then turning to look at Matt Donavan, then she turned away from both of us and began walking and I followed her she stopped after a short distance.

I stood behind her and whispered in her ear, "You know that comet, it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone," I said, secretly connecting myself to the star flying through space, I was a lonely person for decades.

"Yeah Bonnie says it's the sign of doom," Elena said sarcastically. I smiled at that, how funny but true at how Bonnie's statement was, "I think it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. Once every 145 years it gets to come home." I said looking down and feeling a little sad at how she couldn't know how alone I was and how much I needed someone like her, at least Raquel was there for me and she knew. But I couldn't let Elena know what I am. Not yet anyway.

I figured I should apologize for before, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't myself." I told her.

She smiled and said, "You know you spend a lot of time apologizing."

"I have a lot to apologize for," I said looking her in the eyes and smiling, "Yesterday, that wasn't about you. Okay?"

Elena turned toward me and stated, "You didn't tell me that you had a brother," she said giving me a skeptical look. I looked down, "We aren't close. It's complicated." I finished looking back at her. She continued to look up at the comet and nodding her head agreeing, "Always," We both looked down at out candles.

Elena sighed and then continued, "He told me about your ex, Katherine." I looked to the ground frowning, "What did he say." I asked her still frowning.

"That she broke your heart." She continued to look at the sky and I stared at her, not knowing what else to say, "That was a long time ago." I assured her.

"When you lose someone it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt," She told me pessimistically. I turned to face her and she continued to avoid my gaze so I said, "Elena."

"It's okay Stefan. I get it, you have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating. Double check. It's okay, we met and we talked and it was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in," I looked down for a moment, not wanting it to end like this, we had barely even begun yet and then I looked back up at her and we stared at each other for a few moments.

Then she just looked down and blew out her candle and walked away from me. I looked at her go and hated every minute of it.

* * *

**Raquel's POV:**

Jeremy rushed up to Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and I and a table we were sitting at, at the Mystic Grill, "hey have any of you guys seen Vicki anywhere?" He asked us.

"You're her stalker, you tell us." stated Tyler flatly, looking annoyed at Jeremy even being there. 'What an ass.' I thought to myself about Tyler rolling my eyes.

"I can't find her," Jeremy said clearly annoyed, "She probably found someone else to party with, sorry pill-pusher." said Tyler with a smirk, "Guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill-pusher?" Elena asked Tyler, "Ask him." Tyler told Elena. Elena turned toward Jeremy looking confused.

"You want to do this right now?" Jeremy challenged Tyler, "Are you dealing?" Elena asked her little brother and Jeremy just looked at her not answering her question.

"She's never going to go for you." Tyler said flat-out. Jeremy glared at him, "She already did, over and over and over again." Jeremy declared.

"Yeah right." Tyler brushed his declaration off as if it was nothing, I was seriously about to say something to this kid.

"You slept with Vicki Donavan?! I mean Vicki Donavan, slept with you?" Caroline question Jeremy, not really believing it herself. Really did no one care where the fuck Vicki was? Who cares about who liked who for heaven's sake!

"And I didn't even have to force her into it!" Jeremy admitted glaring at Tyler with the death stare.

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt looked at Tyler accusingly, "Nothing man just ignore him. He's a punk."

"Tyler how about you just shut up and stop trying to look like your tough shit when you're not." I said butting into it giving Tyler the worst look any of them have every seen.

"What do you know? You're just the knew stop acting like you know what you're talking about." said Tyler clearly becoming annoyed.

"Oh really that's why you made a pass at me at school when Vicki was in the hospital and then Jeremy came up to you questioning you about it and when push came to shove and Jeremy said 'bring it on,' you just stood there and didn't do anything? Oh right that's because you're a little pussy to go up against Gilbert. Because you know he would own your ass" I flat-out said to him clearly done with his tough guy act. Everyone was shocked by what said, but Jeremy was smiling.

"How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister." said Matt clearly done with this conversation. We all split up into groups and I went off by myself also checking the square but in a different area than Matt.

I ran into Stefan, "Hey have you seen Vicki Donavan, no one can find her, she went missing." I told him.

"I'll help you look for her," just as he said that he paused and I could tell he could hear something. He started walking fast and I followed him. He walked toward a building and I looked up and saw that Damon had Vicki Donavan up on the roof, "We need to help her." I told him, "I know. Here stop for a second and close your eyes." Stefan told me, I did as he said and by the time I opened my eyes again we were on the roof with Vicki and Damon.

"Not bad! Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon teased Stefan, "And looking lovely as always Raquel."

We both glared at him and walked toward him, "Let her go," Stefan ordered.

"Shhhh," Damon cooed the panicky Vicki, "Really?" Damon looked down and back up again and shrugged, "Okay." He said and he pretended to drop her just to scared the daylights out of Vicki, which indeed made her scream.

"No no no!" I said yelling at him and he smirked and threw Vicki at me and we both stumbled on the floor, "A warning would be great next time!" I said sarcastically and in pain. Stefan helped us up.

"Relax!" Damon assured with an evil smile. Vicki was sobbing confused and scared, "I don't need her to be dead but," Damon shrugged again as if this wasn't a serious situation, "But you might."

Damon smiled down at Vicki and asked her, "What attacked you the other night?"

Vicki looked up at him like a scared-confused child, "I don't know, an animal." she answered not quite sure of herself, 'Oh no Stefan's compulsion might not have worked.' I feared.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard, what attacked you?" Damon probed her. She jumped back in fear saying confidently, "Vampire!"

"WHO did this to you?!" Damon said with his voice raised.

"YOU DID!" Vicki shot back at him.

"Wrong!" Damon retort.

"Don't" I pleaded to Damon.

"Stefan did it," Damon continued while standing her up and looking her into the eyes, "Stefan Salvatore did this to you," Vicki repeated the words Damon had just said, "He's a vampire, a vicious murderous monster."

"Please Damon, please don't do this!" I continued to plea for Stefan's behalf.

"You think you could fix it before. I don't know what you're going to do now." Damon smiled and then ripped off Vicki's bandages on her neck. Revealing newly opened vampire bite marks on her neck, the blood oozing out.

Stefan stared at her neck like it was a meal, he couldn't look away. Stefan couldn't control himself, he only ever really feed on animal blood. Damon threw Vicki at Stefan. Stefan grabbed her and his eyes changed, "Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak," Damon stated, "couple of vampire parlor tricks. It's nothing compared to the power that you could have," Damon stated confidently, "That you now need. You could change that, human blood, gives you that." Damon said smirking, clearly thinking he won this battle. I was afraid he had too until Stefan threw Vicki on the ground. "You have two choices, you could feed and make her forget or you can let her scream vampire through the town square." Damon turned away from Stefan. I was on the ground helping Vicki up.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan questioned.

Damon clearly becoming made yelled, "NO! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what so I'll feed?! So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" Stefan questioned as he stared at Damon, "You know what? Let her go! Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and drive stake through my heart! So at least I will be free of you." Stefan declared to Damon.

Damon laughed and then nodded and shrugged looking at Vicki and I and then back at Stefan.

"Heh, wow," Damon walked up to us and grabbed Vicki Donavan away from me. Vicki began to sob some more and Damon cooed her and rubbed her hair and then whispered something into her ear smiling. Vicki looked around not remembering what just happened, or so it seemed.

"What happened? Where am I? Ahhh I ripped my stitched opened," Vicki said clearly not remember what had happened at all.

"Are you okay Vicki?" I asked genuinely concerned for her well-being, "I took some pills dude, Hehe, I'm good." She assured me. With that being said she walked away.

"It's good to be home, I think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake up call don't you think." Damon said with amused.

"What are you up to?" Stefan questioned.

"That's up for me to know and for you guys to dot dot dot." Damon said smirking, "Give Elena my best you guys." Then Damon turned to leave.

* * *

As Stefan and I walked into the Mystic Grill, we saw Matt attending to Vicki's wound. We walked up to him, "How's she doing?" I asked Matt. He looked up at us, "She doing better, she said that you guys found her wandering around." Stefan nodded saying, "Yeah."

"So um thanks." Matt told Stefan and I. Then we walked over to Caroline and Bonnie, "Hey guys!" I said with a smile.

"Hi," Stefan greeted them and they both greeted us back, "Have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked them.

"I think she went home." Bonnie told him and with that Stefan began walking away, "I'm ganna give you Elena's cell number," and with that Stefan turned back toward Bonnie, "and her email, she is big on texting and you can tell her I said so myself." Bonnie wrote down the number and email and handed it to Stefan, but once their hands met Bonnie had that weird look again like she did at the party when she touched Elena's hand and just like then she pulled her hand away quickly looking up at Stefan.

"You okay?" Stefan wondered. We were all looking at Bonnie concerned for the way she was acting, "What happened to you?" Bonnie asked out of no where. We all just stared at her, she probably saw a vision or felt a past emotion of Stefan's, "Th-that's so rude. I'm sorry excuse me." Bonnie said getting up from the table and walking away from all of us.

"Yeah she kind of wigs out, it's like her thing." Caroline told Stefan. While Stefan and I just exchanged stares wondering what the heck the really was.

* * *

**Stefan's POV:  
**

After the Bonnie thing at the Mystic Grill I took Raquel home and we discussed on the way their what we should do about Damon. Finally I was home and just as I got there, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Elena standing there, "Hey," she greeted me clearly not knowing what to say.

"Would you like to come him?" I invited her inside. Elena smirk and while pointing behind her said, "The Comet's actually this way," as she said that she back out and turned. I smiled following her outside and stood next to her on my porch as we looked at each other.

"I'm sorry for barging in, especially after earlier." Elena said looking down, "No no I'm glad you're here." I assured her.

"The way we left things, I didn't like it." I told her bluntly.

"The thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing the same thing I always do, write in my diary. Like I have been since my mom gave me a journal when I was ten. So I can get everything out, everything that I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid," she stopped and smiled and I smiled with her, "But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

"What would you write?" I asked her as I gazed into her eyes.

"I would write," she paused, "Dear Diary," we both smiled at that, "Today I told myself it was okay to give up, don't take risks, stick with the status quo, not drama. Now is just not the time. But my reasons are reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is that I," we stared deeply into each others eyes, "I'm scared Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment, that the world is just going to come crashing down and I don't know if I can survive that." Elena told me with confusion in her eyes.

"Do you want to know what I would write?" She nodded her head yes, "I met a girl, we talked, it was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in," she smiled at the face that I was quoting her but turning it into something completely different from what she had meant at the time, "Well this is reality. Right here." With that we leaned into each other and kissed more than once. We couldn't stop once we had started. I couldn't have been any happier in my whole life, I thought to myself.

* * *

**Raquel's POV:**

"I'm not saying don't date the guy, just take it slow." Bonnie told Elena, for some reason after giving Stefan Elena's number Bonnie had been, or what seemed like to me, against Elena and Stefan going out. I personally couldn't be more than happy. My of two best friends were dating, what could go wrong? Oh right... Damon. I sighed at my thoughts.

"You are the one that said to go for it!" Elena shot back at Bonnie, "And now I'm saying take it slow!" Bonnie told Elena with a smile.

We continued walking toward the school after getting out of Bonnie's car, "I just think you should play the field some more since you are in high school after." Bonnie pointed out.

"Oh because I'm so that girl." Elena said laughing making me laugh, but Bonnie was totally serious.

"Bonnie what are you not saying?" I asked her wondering what the heck was her problem with Stefan, he was a vampire, so what? He was still a good person. I got so defensive when it came to people messing with Stefan. That's mainly Damon's fault though, since he always loves to pick fights.

"It's stupid!" Bonnie said but Elena grabbed her, "Bonnie out with it. Spit it out."

"I accidentally touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie said as if it should had been obvious that he was bad news. Bonnie was starting to annoy me lately with his stuff, don't people understand that yeah judging is definitely human nature, but running with it and taking it as fact is wrong. It disappointed me that Bonnie didn't see that, I thought she was smarter than that. I tried not to glare at her but it clearly wasn't working.

Elena smiled not taking her seriously at all, "Is that it?" Bonnie began to walk away from us irritaed but Elena grabbed her again, "It was bad!" Bonnie assured us.

Elena smiled and asked, "Is it the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena didn't know how right she was about that, she hit it right on the nail. Too bad I was the only one who knew that.

"You know what? I'm just concerned, this is me expressing my concern about one of my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good for once Bonnie! It's been a hard year and I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to normal again," this time Elena wasn't so lucky and she was dead wrong about that. Once Stefan told her the truth her life would change forever. Just like mine had, but it might not be as good for her as it was for me.

"And you know Stefan is a big part of that!" I assured Bonnie nudging her and Elena smiled nodding in agreement. Bonnie sighed and knew when she was beat but still smiling.


	4. Chapter 3: Night of the Football Rally

**So still a few baby mistakes, but I am getting better! Also please guy I'M BEGGING YOU, give me reviews, do you like how long these fan fiction chapters are? Do you think I'm going too slow with the story? OPINIONS A REALLY NEEDED GUYS. 3 reviews just makes me a sad panda. Sorry I haven't updated sooner I got a new android phone and it's so addicting and fun. :D And lastly I will probably go back and fix mistake in my earlier chapters, just spelling and misplacing of words nothing more, but only when I have the free time and motivation. Now please enjoy and review, review, REVIEW!**

**_Chapter 3: Night of the Footbal_**_**l Rally**_

**Raquel's POV:**

Stefan walked up to Elena, Bonnie and I saying, "Elena. Good morning Bonnie and Raquel." Stefan greeted us with a smile.

Bonnie turned to Elena and I, "Hey um I gotta find Caroline, she's not answering her phone so..." she trailed off. Elena and I knew what she was doing and so I said, "Bonnie wait." But she completely ignored me leaving Stefan looking at Elena and I.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan concluded.

"She doesn't know you, she's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does know you, she will love you." Elena assured Stefan as we all walked across the grass together.

"Don't worry about it Stefan, I use to think all the good ones were assholes that couldn't be trusted. It's just a girl thing to be honest. She'll get past it once she knows you." I said agreeing with Elena.

I noticed Tyler looking at us from across the yard, him and I made eye contact, 'I seriously hate that guy.' I thought to myself. He was clearly talking about all three of us to Matt, I don't get why Matt was even Tyler's friend. He clearly was above him in many ways.

"I have an idea!" Elena said to us, "Are you guys free tonight?" Stefan and I exchanged stares, "Yes." Stefan answered.

"As am I." I told Elena with a smile.

"Perfect, dinner, my house, 8 o' clock. You, Raquel, Bonnie and I will all spend quality time together and Bonnie will see what a great guy you are Stefan. Raquel you will be there to assure her, since you and Stefan are best friends. Mission accomplished." Elena said with a confident smile. I knew I liked Elena and Stefan together, they were both great people and clearly deserved to be happy.

Just then I looked over at Tyler, was he still staring at us? Tyler grabbed the football from Matt and smirked at me throwing the ball so it would hit Stefan's head as he was turned away from them unlike Elena and I. I was about to run over there and give him a piece of my mind again, clearly he didn't understand the first time I lectured him. But Stefan looked at me stopping me in my tracks, he knew what Tyler was doing and smiled. Just before the football hit his head, Stefan whirled around and grabbed the ball. Smiling he waved the ball around showing Tyler he caught the ball. Tyler was shocked but obviously looked impressed but still very much annoyed. Matt nodded an approving smile and looked between Tyler and Stefan. Stefan threw the ball back at Tyler and Tyler practically fell on his ass but caught himself. But it still showed how strong Stefan's throw was. 'I'm so proud of my best friend!' I thought to myself. Everyone, including Elena was impressed. I smiled to myself as we walked into school since the early bell had just rung.

"That throw was insane! I didn't know you played football." Elena said excited for Stefan's talent.

"Neither did I," I admitted looking at him and he stared back knowing I meant if he actually played football ever or that was just his vampire powers at work.

"I use to, it was a long time ago." Stefan told and Elena and looked at me, letting me know that he actually did once play football, I wondered how long ago that actually was.

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena wondered smiling at Stefan.

"I second that idea! I mean I've never been much of a sports person, but Elena and I can totally cheer you on at the games!" I said really hoping he'd go for it.

"Yeaaaaah, I don't think so." Stefan concluded with a smile.

"So you don't like Football?" Elena asked.

"No I love Football. I think it's a great sport. But, in this case I don't think Football likes me." Stefan said sheepishly.

"What do you mean by that? I'm pretty sure Football is incapable of feeling Stefan," Elena laughed at my bad joke.

Stefan smiled replying, "You saw Tyler out there. We all know how Matt feels about Elena and I." Stefan pointed out.

"They just don't know you Stefan, if you don't put yourself out there and just stick with Elena and I no one else will know how great you are either." I told him with a face that said do-what-I-say-stop-arguing. Elena agreed with me saying, "Your just the mysterious loner guy to them, you might make some friends." Elena said as she put her jacket in her locker.

"This is coming from people who one of them spends all her alone time writing in a graveyard and the other reads romance novels constantly or plays Pokémon and other video games most popular people wouldn't even touch."

"Hey," Elena said with a smile and then I joined in saying, "Yeah you can't judge us!" After being here in Mystic Falls for as long as I have, I've grown to really love it here, even if I found out that my best friend is a vampire and that I'm adopted and twin sister to Elena. Who I can't even tell her that she is my long-lost sister, not until Stefan tells her she's actually adopted. I hated waiting so long, I mean I did have my younger brother Logan but I had always wanted a sister I could talk to, since I was never good at making friends with girls. Maybe that's why Elena and I instantly hit it off as friends? Was it destiny? Who knows, I thought to myself shrugging the thought away.

As I tuned back into the conversation Stefan said, "Well I look forward to meeting this Elena I have yet to meet" He smiled, "When will that be?" he question.

"Soon," Elena said smiling, "She's working on it." We walked to history class together. Mr. Tanner lecturing away, I found myself beginning to fall asleep and slowly I drifted away without even realizing it.

* * *

I was walking around near a waterfall, was I still in Mystic Falls? I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. This didn't look like modern clothes, more like medieval clothes. I looked around confused, 'Where the hell was I?' I said reaching panic mode. Just as I was about to run I turned and saw a man with long blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He smiled at me beckoning me toward him. Who was he? And why did my heart clench when I saw his face? Did I care for this man? I feel like I know him, but how? Who is he?

I walked toward this beautiful tall man, he towered over me since I was only 5'2 feet tall. I fit snugly in his arms and I rested my head on his chest before I could comprehend what I was actually doing. He rested his chin on the top of my head holding me tightly. I felt so complete in this mans arms. I pushed away a little and looked up gazing into his deep eyes. I could get lost into them.

He smiled down at me and then said, "Find me Raya, you promised."

"I don't understand, how do I know you?" I asked the man.

As I asked that everything went dark around us and he smiled at me and was being pulled away from me, "Find me Raya, you promised." I ran toward him crying, I couldn't lose him, I didn't know why but this man was my whole world. I reached my hand after him but fell and tripped crying, "Don't leave me again!" I echoed the same phrases a few times.

"Raquel...Raquel...Raquel, wake up!" someone screamed at me. I looked around in a daze and my gaze was met with an angry Mr. Tanner, "I'm sorry Raquel, are we disturbing your slumber?!" He looked at me coldly.

"Miss Aleman, Pearl Harbor?" Mr. Tanner asked me, "Um..." I didn't know what he was even asking about Pearl Harbor. So I just blankly stared at him.

"December 7th, 1941." Stefan replied for me giving me a reassuring smile, it was times like this that I was thankful that I was a friend to a vampire.

"Thank you, Miss Aleman." Mr. Tanner said sarcastically at Stefan and the class laughed at his joke. "Anytime," Stefan replied.

"Very well," Mr. Tanner accepted Stefan's challenge, "The fall of the Berlin Wall?"

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan admitted with a smile.

"Are you," Mr. Tanner questioned, "How good? Keep it to the year." Stefan nodded in understanding.

"Civil Rights Act?" asked Mr. Tanner.

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?" he asked Stefan becoming more annoyed.

"1968."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe v. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown v. Board?" Mr. Tanner walked up to Stefan looking down on him in more ways than one.

"1954."

"Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953."

Mr. Tanner smiled and yelled, "Ha, it ended in 52!"

'What I would give to punch this immature teacher, how dare he, even though Stefan was far from a child but Mr. Tanner had no way of knowing that. Trying to make it his mission to ridicule a child!' I thought to myself glaring at Mr. Tanner beyond pissed off. He turned from Stefan walking away.

"Uh actually, sir, it was 1953." Stefan assured him.

Everyone looked at Stefan in awe for challenging Mr. Tanner the way that he was. Mr. Tanner looked around the room, "Somebody look it up, quickly!" he ordered the class.

"It was 1953," said another classmate of ours to Mr. Tanner. Everyone clapped for Stefan as he just won the battle with that asshole Tanner. Elena was also clearly impressed smiling at him. The bell rang and we all got up to leave.

"How did you know all that?!" Elena wondered in amazement. Stefan looked at her and simply replied, "Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan joked, but I knew better. I smiled at him showing that I was proud of him.

* * *

I sat on the home benches with Stefan looking at the Football players practicing and wouldn't you know, that it's freaking Mr. Tanner as the Football coach, not that surprising since he loves to victimize children at every chance he gets. I looked at Stefan, Should I tell him about the dream I had in history class? I mean it could mean something right? Nah it couldn't I mean it was only a dream not to mention it's probably from all the tv dramas and romance novels I read, I decided I would keep it to myself.

Stefan looked down at his ring that he told me protected him from burning in the sunlight since it was a witch-blessed ring, Damon has one also.

"Stefan seriously you should try out for the team." I urged him.

"But what if people suspect me?" Stefan asked me I shook my head and smiled, "Don't be silly just don't go overboard and you'll be fine. I'm going to go talk to Elena and Bonnie over there getting their cheer on, just go for it Stefan!" I said walking down the benches smiling up at him.

"Okay I'll give it a shot," he returned my smile.

"That's what I like to hear!" I told him happily and then walked over to where all the cheerleaders were, except Caroline, who was the head cheerleader. Where on earth could she be?

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up to Bonnie and Elena stretching, "What'cha talking about?"

"We were just talking about how Bonnie will be coming to Dinner tonight and she can't get out of it now matter how much she tries!" Elena said confidently

Bonnie said, "I said I would you go, now let it go." She said sourly. Bonnie really needs to lighten up, jeez.

"Well I personally cannot wait, what are we having for dinner? I think Mexican food would be pretty amazing." I said pouting my lips at Elena.

"Alright alright! We'll eat Mexican food." She concluded with a smile. I squealed from delight.

"I'm going to try Caroline again, I'm really worried about her." Bonnie said voice filled with concern picking up her phone and calling Caroline.

Just then an old nice looking car pulled up with Damon and Caroline in it, 'Oh god what is he doing now?' I thought to myself. He stopped the car and kissed Caroline goodbye.

"That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie stated.

"Nope he is no mystery, that's Damon Salvatore." I told Bonnie.

"As in Stefan's brother?" Bonnie asked incredulously, "That would be the one." I said sourly glaring at Damon.  
He just looked back at Elena and I and smirked his usual half-smile melt your soul smile. He mouthed the words, 'Jealous?' without really saying them. I mouthed back, 'You wish, asshole." continuing to glare at him and he gave me puppy dog eyes. I turned away from him clearly done with his little game.

Caroline walked past Elena, Bonnie and I saying, "I got the other brother," clearly trying to make a stab at Elena since Caroline has always been jealous of her, "Sorry I'm late girls, I was busy." Everyone just stared at her, very annoyed at how rude she was being.

I walked over to Damon's car as Elena and Bonnie and the other cheerleaders followed Caroline's orders, "What do you think you're doing with Caroline, Damon?!" I asked whisper screaming at him. Caroline clearly didn't like that we were talking, maybe because I looked like Elena and she didn't want me to steal Damon away. Yeah right! Damon is gorgeous, but he is also a grade A jackass!

"Well you wouldn't be my little toy so I decided to find a new one. Plus she isn't wearing vervain so she's easy to control," said Damon lowering his glasses to look at me and smirked.

"Well I must be off things to do, people to see. You have a lovely day now Raquel," He looked at me one last time and pulled away before I could say anything else. I wanted to scream! He irritated me so much! UGH!

I continued to watch my friends cheering and Caroline being a flat-out bitch to Elena. Elena had to sit out and she walked over to me and saw Stefan playing Football.

"He's actually playing!" Elena said ecstatically. I nodded my head, "I convinced him. You guys could be the perfect high school couple now! WOOP WOOP!" I yelled with excitement clearly in my voice smiling at Elena.

"I don't know Raquel, I just don't think I can do the cheer leading thing. That was something my mom and I shared, ya know?" I looked at Elena seriously and then I turned back to look at Stefan practicing with the team, " I know exactly what you mean Elena. I understand. It's not like you need to cheer lead for me!" I said as we both laughed.

* * *

Later that day I went with Stefan back to his house to discuss how Damon and Caroline were now apparently a thing and to hang out for a while since we had a few hours before we had to go to Elena's house for dinner so Bonnie can attempt at getting to know Stefan. We walked up laughing into Stefan's room to find Damon sitting in one of Stefan's chairs smirking at us then saying, "How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon looked back at the book he had in his hands. Damon smirked even more so saying, "Very Emerson in the way you reveal your soul, so many-"

Before Damon could finish, Stefan walked up to Damon and ripped the book out of his hands, his smile gone leaving no traces of there ever being one moments ago.

"Adjectives," Damon finished with a puppy dog smile.

"Do you always have to come and turn our days into shit Damon?" I asked clearly annoyed that he was even in the room. Especially after his little stunt with Caroline. I glared at him dropping my backpack and heading toward Stefan's bed.

"What are you doing here anyway Damon?" Stefan asked also very much done with Damon's presences.

Damon sat up and whirled around in Stefan's chair facing us and looking around in mock-contemplation before saying, "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, soul-searching, and I want us to start over," Stefan looked at Damon skeptically and I just flat-out laughed. They both turned to stare at me, "Oh he was being serious? I asked Stefan sarcastically. Damon continued, "Anyway we need to put the past behind us! You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal happy human life, and I want that for you. Maybe I could do that too? I can learn to be a non-living, living person. There's hope for both of us!" Damon and Stefan looked at each other for a few moments and then Damon started giggling like a school girl and walked around Stefan patting his back still laughing.

"I knew he wasn't serious." I said annoyed by his games.

Stefan turned to Damon, "You know it doesn't have to be this way, Damon" Stefan pointed out. Damon turned around and shot back, "Of course it doesn't." he said sarcastically, "I saw Elena today BTW, that means by the way, she was at cheer leading practice today. She looked...so perky in her little short shorts and she just..." Damon acting like he would just have wrecked Elena then and there. He was just taunting Stefan, "Simmer down! I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Oh that reminds me, I gotta run. I have a date. Sweat palms," Damon said rubbing his hands together, "Wish me luck!" he said walking away and out of the room.

"GOOD RIDDANCE," I yelled so he could hear, knowing he could from this distance, "Do you think Damon will ever stop annoying us?" I asked Stefan.

"Afraid not." Stefan told me sourly as he got ready for later this evening.

* * *

Hours later Stefan and I arrived at Elena's house to the little dinner party we were having with Bonnie and Elena. We were already sitting at the dinner table. There was an awkward silence that filled the air as we all ate our cheese enchiladas, Elena looked to me to break it, pleading silently with her eyes.

"So did Tanner give you a hard time today," I asked Stefan, my horrible attempt at making conversation.

"Well he let me on the team today, so I must've done something right." Stefan smiled at Elena and I. Elena looked to Bonnie, "Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today," Elena explained the little incident with Tyler at the beginning of school today, but before she could finish Bonnie interrupted her saying, "Uh yeah I heard."

I glared at Bonnie giving her that, 'What the hell is the matter with you look.' as I chewed my enchilada. Elena awkwardly nodded her head and drank her wine. Elena trying to make another attempt, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family Bonnie."

"Oh yeah I'm sure he'd love to hear about it! Being into that kind of stuff himself!" I said laughing. Stefan just smiled and shook his head at me, obviously getting our inside joke. Bonnie just flatly explained about how her mom and dad are divorced.

"Bonnie, Elena was definitely talking about how your Grams rages about how you're a witch and such," I tried keeping the venom out of my voice, but Bonnie was seriously beginning to annoy me.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's REALLY cool." Elena assure Stefan trying to make light of what I said all while she glared at Bonnie.

"That isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie said staring back at Elena.

"Well it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed but I do know that there is a history of druids that migrated here in the 1800's."

Bonnie replied saying, "Our family came here from Salem." After that Bonnie and Stefan got into a big conversation about Salem witches and their culture. 'Finally.' I thought to myself thankful Bonnie was letting up on Stefan already.

Elena and I smiled at each other and just then someone rang the doorbell. Elena got up to answer, and what a big surprise when it was Damon and Caroline at the door bringing dessert. This man was testing my patience, he almost makes me want to be a vampire just so I can attempt at kicking his ass. I glared at him from the table. Stefan got up to meet them at the door, Caroline was already inside, but Damon was still waiting to be invited in. Another fun fact about vampires, they needed to be invited into homes that living people were currently living in. It was a protection of some sort for humans I suppose.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon clearly hating him even being there. Damon looked back at Stefan saying, "Waiting for Elena to invite me in." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh yeah you c-" Stefan cut her off saying, "No no no. He can't um he can't stay." Stefan told Elena. Caroline and Elena looked at Stefan with confusion, "Can you Damon?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Get in here!" Caroline said clearly annoyed by having to deal with this.

"We're just finishing up," Stefan said.

"It's fine, just come on in." Elena told Damon. Damon smirked and walked past Stefan inside Elena's house, "You have a beautiful home Elena." Damon told her in a mock-serious tone, then he turned and blew a kiss at me without anyone realizing it. They all gathered in the living room talking about Stefan getting on the Football team. I on the other hand went in the kitchen washing the dishes, I couldn't be around Damon, I was damn near to ripping his smart ass head off! I don't care if I was just human, I would make him cry! I thought to myself pouting and scrubbing the dishes as hard as I could.

"One more." Damon called. I glared at his reflection in the window and sighed turning around, he hands me the glass and it drops but just in time he catches it. I glare at him all the more, "You aren't cute, so stop trying," I say coldly while ripping the glass away from his hands, "Go cause trouble somewhere else Damon, quite frankly I'm really done with you." I told him as I put the dishes in the dish washer.

"Oh I'm so hurt. How will I go on with you hating me so?" Damon put the back of his right hand on his forehead looking up in fake despair and his left hand on his heart, then he looked back at me smirking that half-smile of his.

I stopped what I was doing and turned to him, "What are you doing? What's your game? Hm? I have a hard time believing your just here to make your brother's life hell. I can tell you still love him, you don't really hate him." I told him trying my hardest not to raise my voice.

Damon's smile faded, "You don't know anything. About Stefan or me. So stop acting like you've known him for decades like I have, because you haven't." he shot back at me.

"Tell me about her, Katherine. What was she like?" I asked him genuinely curious.

"Well she was very beautiful just like you and Elena are. But at times she was not kind, much like you in that department, but also sexy and seductive," I scoffed at that, "I think you also got that over Elena, you have a fire about you. Elena is too caring and nice, but you. You're different, you know how cruel the world can be I can see it." Damon smirked he walked toward me and put his hand on my face gazing into my eyes.

"You remind me of Katherine so much more than Elena does, even though Elena is more identical to her." as he said this his breath hit my face, he was that close to me. His hand caressed by cheek. I breathed in his smell and even though I hated admitting it, it was wonderful. Even so I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. I pushed him away, "Don't you dare touch me again." I ordered him.

"Oh cmon don't act like you didn't like it," Damon grinned at me.

"I didn't so just stop bugging me already." I said rolling my eyes. Just then Elena came in, "Hey I can take it from here Raquel," she told me with a smile. "Thanks." I smiled back at her and then looked at Damon glaring and walked out of the room. After a few minutes of talking to Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline. Bonnie went to go help Elena in the kitchen and Damon came back out as Stefan was trying to get Caroline to take her scarf off, he had suspected that Damon had bitten her and compelled her to keep the scarf on, "What are you two kids talking about?" Damon came in and sat on the chair's arm rest.

"I was just complimenting her scarf," Stefan pointed at Caroline.

"Mhm...Hey you know Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes, why don't you go see if you can help?" She laughed at him and flat-out refused, clearly annoyed at her disobedience, he compelled her to. She got up and walked into the kitchen to join Bonnie and Elena. Leaving just Stefan, Damon and I in the living room.

"There are people Damon, she's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on when ever you want to." Stefan told him irritated just as much as I was as Damon making Caroline his personal meal.

"Of course they do, they are whatever I want them to be! Even good old Raquel here, I'm just being a gentlemen to her by not doing so." Damon winked at me smirking.

"Oh please," I said turning away from him, "Like you care what I think."

"Your right, I don't care Raquel, I just like your personality. Like I told you, you remind me of Katherine." Damon stated.

"She's nothing like Katherine, her or Elena. You've had your fun, you used Caroline and you met Elena and Raquel. It's time for you to go." Stefan commanded him

"I couldn't agree more Stefan!" I said smiling sarcastically. Damon shook his head smiling, "That's a problem, because I've been invited in and I will come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do, with your little cheerleader, whatever I want to. Because that is what is normal to me. Got it?" Damon said patting his back.

* * *

I slept over at Elena's house that night worried about Damon coming. We were laying on her bed talking about the night events, she was telling me how Damon had mentioned Katherine to her, 'Bastard.' I thought to myself.

"Elena don't worry about it. I'm sure Stefan just doesn't want to remember the past, he's focusing on you now," I said with a reassuring smile, "Now get's some sleep! You have to get your cheer on tomorrow!" I said excited for her.

"I'm not doing it," Elena said shaking her head, "I just don't feel right doing it anymore, I'm a different person now."  
I sighed, "Well if that's what you want Elena, I support it. I mean I've never liked cheer leading myself. I just want to see you happy" I said smiling.

"Thanks Raquel," Elena said, "Goodnight." she said turning out the light and laying down falling asleep almost instantly. Just then a crow came to Elena's window, I jump up hitting it away by throwing a shoe at it and it flew away. I won't let you hurt Elena or anyone else I've come to care about in this town. I headed back to Elena's bed and got into the sheets. Falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

After Elena and I got finished getting ready for the day we met Stefan at the school near the football field. Tonight was the night of the Football rally before the game.

Walking up to meet Stefan Elena said, "Ohhh you look hot in your jersey." smiling a devious smile.

Stefan shrugged with a bashful/cocky smile and looked Elena up and down, "What happened? No more cheerleader?" he asked her.

"Oh I know I asked her the same thing, I guess she just doesn't want to do it anymore. What a shame to lose one of the only pretty cheerleaders on the team." I said to Stefan shaking my head.

"I quit. I'm a quitter I know." Elena said rolling her eyes.

Stefan smiled and held her hands, "Can't say I don't agree with Raquel, but hey you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person," he told her looking deep into her eyes, "You should be looking ahead, you should be starting over. Kay?"

"Yeah exactly Elena, no one should expect you to be the same person when so many different things have happened in your life, big things. It's only obvious you'd change just as much." I said with a reassuring smile and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you guys, I appreciated it." said Elena giving Stefan and I a big hug.

"Oh also I don't know if this is too soon or weird but," Stefan looked down at his hands with something in his hands. It was a necklace for Elena, he told me in text that he would be giving her necklace with vervain in it. Just like mine, "Um I just wanted you to have this." Stefan handed it to her.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." Elena exclaimed happily.

"I've had it forever and never wanted to give it to anyone until now," Stefan said to Elena with a cute smile, "I'd very much like it if you wore it for good luck." 'Jesus how much cuter can they get!' I thought to myself.

After we all talked for a few more minutes and Stefan put the necklace around Elena's neck and then they kissed each other passionately. With a smile I made a coughing noise and they both backed away from each other with a smile and Stefan told us goodbye and walked away. Elena and I turn to find Caroline right there.

"And you're not in uniform because?" Caroline question Elena in a snarky tone. Elena and I just looked at each other with guilty expressions since she hadn't told Caroline about her quitting the squad just yet.

* * *

Later on that night we burned a pile of sticks with the rival team's jersey on top of it on a dummy made of wood, apparently it was a tradition at Mystic Falls high school to do this before a big home game. Everyone was screaming and having a good time, people were even drinking. 'How do they get away with that at a school? Does Mystic Falls let all their kids just drink and do whatever. Like burn stuff on school property. That shit would not fly back home in California.' I thought to myself thinking how different this place really was, even without all the vampire bullshit.

Mr. Tanner was making a speech to help motivate the football team and get the rest of the school into it as much as they could. Elena and Stefan smiled at each other from afar and I gave him a thumbs up, to show I supported him with a smile. Then Stefan turned as if he had heard something and began running towards whatever he noticed, I turned to watch him go and saw he was racing towards Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert fighting. 'How infuriating, when will Vicki Donavan stop being such a whore.' I thought sourly and began to run toward them and Elena followed me.

Everyone was starting to notice what was happening and Vicki was screaming for Tyler to stop it but he ignored her. Soon Stefan came up shouting, "Hey he is down! Enough!" Stefan grabbed Tyler's wrist before he could punch Jeremy another time. and Tyler punched Stefan very hard but it was obvious it had no affect on him.  
Tyler looked back at Stefan with eyes full of astonishment. Elena finally came up even though she had followed me before, people got in her way.

Jeremy then grabbed a broken alcohol bottle from the floor and jumped up to cut Tyler but Stefan pushed him out-of-the-way and just then Elena screamed for Jeremy to stop but it was too late and Jeremy had slit Stefan's palm. Matt held Tyler down, Jeremy looked around confused and Elena ran up to him beginning her lecture. I ran up to Stefan looking at his hand heal.

"Stefan someone will notice this! This is bad." I told him worried for my best friend.

"Don't worry I'll make an excuse." he said trying to reassure himself more than me.

Elena came up to Stefan to see his hand, "No no no it's fine really Elena," Stefan tried to assure her. She wasn't having it though and grabbed his hand from him and saw that he had no cut on his palm, Elena looked up at him confused, "But...I saw it." Elena said

"He missed. It's not Stefan's blood." I assured Elena. Stefan wiped his hand, "See I'm fine."

Elena shook her head, "No I saw it the glass cut your hand, it was-"

Stefan cut her off by continuing to say it was fine along with me agreeing with him. He left Elena saying it was almost kick off time and I said I need to talk to him about something so we left a very confused Elena.

After we created some distance from Elena I broke the silence, "Stefan you have to tell her soon, or she will freak out and never want to speak to you or me again."

"Why wouldn't she talk to you," he asked me seriously, "you're not the vampire here."

"Yes but I helped keep the secret, she might think I'm on too or something or just flat-out not trust me." I said sadly, just when I thought I was making some good friends here. 'No,' I thought to myself, 'I will keep these friends this time.' I promised myself.

"Well I need to go, go back with Elena and trying making her forget about." Stefan told me.

"Wait how can I make her forget, I don't have compulsion. I don't know if you missed the memo Stefan, but human here." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"You know what I mean smartass." Stefan said smiling. I'm glad I could cheer him up a bit, but I'm sure he is still scared of what Elena might think.

I met back up with Elena and she was practically running to Bonnie, "Cmon Elena they have cheer stuff to practice, don't bug Bonnie with that evil mojo stuff. You know Stefan is a good guy, he didn't get his hand cut I saw." I reasoned with her.

"Raquel I saw it, maybe somehow you missed it but his hand got cut and I want to know what Bonnie felt when she touched Stefan." Elena told me with determination. We talked to Bonnie finding out how her feeling thing worked and she said it related to "Death" I began biting my nails from being so nervous for Stefan.

Elena and I left Bonnie to do her cheer thing and we went to Elena's car to put our jackets away since it was that cold tonight and we were tired of holding our jackets. Just as we turned from the trunk were we placed our stuff Damon was right there behind us and Elena and I nearly shit our pants. But of course Damon just smiled him famous half-smile without a care in the world, 'Jackass.' I thought to myself.

"You scared us. What are you doing here?" Elena asked slightly irritated.

"Yes what could you possibly want Damon?" I asked glaring at him.

He turned around looking like he was making sure someone wasn't there, "I'm hiding from Caroline." he whispered to us.

"And whys is that?" Elena asked whispering back, still not knowing what he wants with us.

"I needed a break, she talks more than I could listen." Damon explained.

"That could be a sign..." Elena said not really sure of what to say.

"Plus she is awfully young." Damon explained further.

"Listen here you Jackass if you don't like Caroline then break it off with her!" I yelled at him, angry he was even bothering us with this bullshit when I knew he had never even liked her, just using her.

"Yeah not to mention, she isn't much younger than you Damon." Elena added to my statement.

"Heh...I just don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture," Damon smiled once again, "She would drive me crazy."

"Caroline can be annoying at times, but we have been best friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Elena said with a tone filled with venom toward Damon. I smiled happy with this sudden dislike for him that she had.

"Dully noted, I'm sorry if I make you two lovely women uncomfortable, that's not my intention." he finished with a smile, 'does he ever run out of freaking smiles?!'

"It is asshole so why don't you just mosey on out of here, because I'm done looking at you." I said quite fed up with him. If he wasn't a vampire I'd kick his ass right now. My temper could escalate pretty quickly.

"Yeah otherwise you would have an alternate meaning behind everything you say." Elena agreed.

"You both are right. I do have other intentions, but so does Elena here," He said smiling at her. What was this bastard playing at? Damon continued to say, "I see um, you want me." he said with confidence looking her straight in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Elena questioned

"You find yourself drawn to me, you think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." Damon added.

Elena and Damon just stared at each others. I was full-blown angry at his arrogance but I wasn't ready for what he was about to do.

Damon tried compelling Elena to kiss him and she straight up slaps him across the face, "What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here. But I don't want to be apart of it and I don't know what happened in the past but let's get one thing straight. I am not Katherine." Elena said with fierce conviction and walked away from Damon. I smiled at Damon walking after Elena and sticking my tongue out. Damon grabbed my arm, "Oh grow up." He told me clearly annoyed with how his plan had failed.

"Let go of me. I'm done talking to you." I told him in a cold tone and I snatched my arm away. I was walking and saw Stefan came walking out from the field with Matt, wishing him good luck.

"You are not ganna believe the crap Damon tried to pull with Elena and I tonight." I told him.

Stefan looked worried, "He's here?"

"Yeah and he totally tried to kiss Elena, but don't worry she slapped him. She couldn't be compelled since you gave her that necklace." I assured him.

Just then Stefan and I heard a clapping noise and turn to see Damon in the shadows, "Isn't that nice? Stefan makes the team and makes another human friend. It's all so "Rah Rah! Go team! Yeah!" Damon exclaimed in a fake cheery voice.

"Would you just leave already?!" I yelled at him Stefan grabbed my shoulder, "Not tonight Damon, go home. I'm done with you," Stefan said walking away, "C'mon Raquel."

Damon appeared in front of us blocking our path, "Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. Been awhile since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd ya get it?" Damon asked with a smile.

"Does it matter?" Stefan shot back and began walking around Damon and I did as well.

"Guess I could seduce her the old fashion way. Or I could just eat her." Damon said not turning toward us.

I was so mad I was shaking, I've had it with his self-absorbed attitude and confidence. Just before I could say anything Stefan turned back toward Damon saying, "No. Your not ganna hurt her, Damon."

Damon looked down shrugging, "No?"

"Because deep down inside there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Whose pretending?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Then kill me." Stefan commanded.

Damon gave a face of fake contemplation, "Well I am tempted."

"No. You're not. You've had lifetimes to do it and yet, here I am. I'm still alive and there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years Katherine is dead and you hate me because you loved her and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, that is your humanity." Stefan concluding standing and looking intently into Damon's, who stared back at him then Mr. Tanner came out calling for Stefan for the football game.

I looked at Damon and knew immediately what he was about to do, "Damon don't."

"If that's my humanity then what's this?" Damon asked and then ran up to Mr. Tanner and sucking his blood dry killing Mr. Tanner.

"No!" Stefan yelled.

"Anyone, anytime, Any place." Damon told Stefan and I as we stood there shocked.


	5. Chapter 4: History of the Founders Party

**I'm sorry I've neglected this, but like I said before not many reviews so I haven't felt motivated to. So here is Chapter 4 finally and it's a bit shorter compared to some of my other ones! I don't know when I'll get around to Chapter 5 maybe tonight, who knows.  
**

**_Chapter 4: History of the Founder's Party_**

**Raquel's POV:**

I was still having dreams of a beautiful man with ocean blue eyes, who I later found out, his name was Niklaus in my dream. This time him and what I assumed to be his brother called Elijah were sword fighting and I and his little brother Henrik, or so they called him, were watching alongside their sister Rebekah. Niklaus has cut Elijah's belt and made his pants fall to his ankles. But their father wasn't too happy about that and pushed Niklaus to the ground. Before the dream could continue my little brother Logan had woken me up for breakfast. What did these dreams mean? Who was that man I seemed to love in them? I use to think it was just my imagination running wild but I feel like these were people who I once knew and were very close to, especially this Niklaus man. I decided it was time to tell Stefan about them.

After getting ready for the day I went down stairs and as I was walking my cell phone buzzed with a text from Bonnie saying, 'Hey meet me and Caroline at the Grill.' I replied saying I'd be there and went out the door and drove over there.

After meeting up with Bonnie and Caroline, Caroline was telling Bonnie and I about how Damon was taking her to the Founder's Party.

"You're taking Damon to the Founder's Party? What about me?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Not to mention Damon is just an all around asshole, Care." I added calling her the nickname we all occasionally used for Caroline.

Caroline lead us to a table in the Mystic Grill saying, "Bonnie go with Elena and Raquel. Raquel shut up Damon treats me just fine." We all took our seats.

"But Elena is going with Stefan and I was already going with Raquel but I wanted us to be a three person group type thing." Bonnie pointed out.

"Well then I don't know what to tell you."

"Thanks for caring." I told her flat-out, I never really considered Caroline much of a friend after really getting to know her.

"Hey what about your mom? Does she like the idea of you bringing Damon?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

Caroline just gave her a look that said 'why would I care?' then said, "And I'm suppose to care why?" she retorted.

"He's older, sexy, danger guy." Bonnie pointed out.

I started laughing and Bonnie and Caroline just stared at me, "Oh you weren't joking?"

"Of course she wasn't joking! Honestly what is so bad about Damon anyway Raquel?" asked Caroline who was irritated that I didn't fawn over that asshole.

"If you can't figure out why, then you're more blind than I thought you were."

"He isn't a bad or dangerous guy! He just has a lot of issues, major issues with his brother. Deep rooted drama and all," Bonnie and I gave her a curious look, especially me since I was curious to see what lies Damon made her believe were true.

"Like?" asked Bonnie.

Then Caroline went on and on about how Damon and Stefan both loved a girl and Stefan stole her away, figures that bastard would make himself out to be the victim. I scoffed at the whole thing. But even though I really disliked Damon, I couldn't help but feel jealous that Caroline seemed to know him so much more than me. I thought I knew Stefan and Damon more than anyone in Mystic Falls. 'Wait what am I thinking? This is Damon we are talking about, asshole Damon. Why would I care if Caroline seemed closer to him. He means nothing to me.' I thought to myself. Just then Stefan texted me telling me to book it over to his house, I get up from the table, "Hey guys I gotta go, have to work on school project with Stefan." I told Bonnie and Caroline and they waved me goodbye and once outside drove to Stefan's place. But first I had to go home and grab my stuff to get ready for the Founder's Party tonight since I figured I'd just get ready at Stefan's.

Once at Stefan's house, I immediately went up to Stefan's room where he always was when he asked me to come over, "What's up?" I asked him wondering what was so important. He turned around and smiled at me, "I have a plan to defeat Damon. Or well at least put him out of commission for a while." he told me with a sly smile.

"Oh really? Do tell." I demanded with an eager smile.

* * *

I was getting ready using Stefan's mirror in his room, I had my dress on which was a tight short black dress with tights I decided to wear. I straightened my hair making my almost black hair go past my mid-back since it was so long. I was putting on lipstick when Damon came into Stefan's room shirtless saying, "They still wear ties at this thing?"

"Why are you even going?" asked Stefan

"I was just thinking the same exact thing." I added along with Stefan's comment. But even though I was being cold towards Damon as usually I couldn't help but feel nervous with him shirtless in the same room as me. His had the best chiseled chest I had ever seen. I found myself wanting to bite and kiss it. 'Oh god stop it Raquel, this is Damon here. Stupid, selfish and a dick Damon.'

"Well it's only fitting since we we're at the very first one, remember? Not to mention I get to see Raquel is that sexy tight dress." Damon gives me a wink and a kiss.

My stomach clenched up and had butterflies, I blushed and looked away from him and continued focusing on my make-up. What the hell is wrong with me lately? Damon giving me goosebumps? 'How revolting.' I thought to myself.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan told Damon.

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it that Elena and Raquel have a good time." Damon smiled to himself in the other mirror in Stefan's room. Damon looks at Stefan drinking in the mirror, "My goodness I have driven you to drink." Damon commented

"I can't rid myself from you so how else am I suppose to go about living my life?" Stefan asked Damon sarcastically.

"Not to mention since you're so irritating and intrusive on all our lives, how can you blame him for not wanting to be drunk just to stand being around a jackass like yourself." I pointed out to Damon.

"Raquel, let's just release this sexual tension we clearly have and just have sex already," Damon turned toward me with that half-smile of his.

"Oh please not in a million years." I said rolling my eyes and then putting on my dark eye shadow along with my red lipstick.

"But anyway Stefan there lies your eternal struggle, you're dead dude. Get over it," Damon told Stefan flat-out and he put a tie to his neck, "How do I look?" Damon asked us. But neither of us replied since we didn't care. I kept catching myself looking at Damon, just out of no where wanting to kiss him passionately and other things. 'This is bad.' I thought to myself.

"It's cool not growing old, I like being the eternal stud." Damon commented as he looked at himself in the mirror after he was just about done getting ready for the Founder's Day party tonight, impressed with what he sees. As was I as I just put on my black high heels.

"Yes being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan says while raising his glass of alcohol.

Damon turns towards Stefan smiling, "You cracked a funny Stefan," Damon fixes his collar as he says it, "We should have a drink to celebrate!" Damon walks over grabs a glass and then stops and picks up Katherine's picture just gazing at it, "1864, you and Katherine we're the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

"That happiness was short-lived. As you know." Stefan said half staring at Damon. Damon turned and looked at me with a very serious gaze that I had never seen Damon have before. He looked so incredibly sad staring at me with those eyes. Then he turned back around and pours himself a drink.

"I remember," Damon agreed, "I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off I was waiting inside. Your such a gentlemen, gave her a kiss on the cheek. When all she really wanted was..." Stefan turned around to face Damon as he said that giving him the coldest of stares, "Oh well. Here's to history repeating itself." Damon lifts his glass and gave us a wink and just as we think he is about to drink the vervain spiked drink he pours it on the floor dropping the cup.

"I admire your style Stefan, pouring yourself a drink and then spiking a bottle of vervain," Stefan looks like he was expecting that to happen, but Damon couldn't see it like I could. Stefan had a back up plan that he already filled me in on earlier. I was doing a better job of acting surprised and defeated than Stefan. But like I said Damon bought it, "I'm not some drunk sorority chick, you can't just ruffe me," Damon played with his shirt cuffs, "Can't help but feel a little used. Thought we we're having a moment. Sighhh now I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do." Damon concludes walking out of the room Stefan and I look up at Damon as he left.

Stefan and I walked downstairs and Zach met us halfway saying, "I'm sorry that was his favorite scotch." Zach told Stefan and I, Zach knew that I knew the Salvatore brother's secret and knew I could be let in on these things and that I was trusted by Stefan.

"It's okay I wasn't planning on it working." Stefan told Zach.

"You knew it would fail?" Zach asked.

"I knew what I wanted to know, it lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try it again so soon."

Zach holds up a little vial of liquified vervain, "It's double than what I put in his scotch." he hands it to Stefan and then Stefan and I walk out the door. We leave in separate cars so he could pick up Elena and I could meet up with Bonnie.

* * *

Stefan and Elena walk into the Lockwood's mansion before Bonnie and I do. I smile as I see Elena and Stefan flirting and look across the room at Damon who just seemed to glare at his brother's happiness. Bonnie tells me she's going to head over to the bathroom and I tell her I'll meet her there.

I walk over to Damon, "Can't you just let him be happy? You're right you do know him better than me. So you'd think you'd care for him more, but that's not the case." Damon looks up at me miserably and just shakes his head with a small venom-filled smile, "You just don't know anything. You don't know the pain I've felt while losing her! Especially to know she cared for _him_ too. When you love someone you don't want to share them. You're just a kid. I wouldn't expect you to understand anything." Damon said practically growling as he walked away from me towards Caroline. I almost pitied him, I have an older half-sister who lives on her own named Hailey, and I was always jealous of her. She always seemed so much more confident and beautiful than me. But then again I don't put much time on my appearance often, but nonetheless I was still jealous of her all the same. But to think if we had loved the same man, I would probably be in Damon's shoes, the one who wasn't chosen. Left in the dust. I sympathized with him, maybe if I could reach out to him he'd be less of a vindictive asshole and be an actually gentlemen. Lost in my trail on thoughts I walk to the bathroom to find Bonnie.

Later I left Bonnie to go check out the artifacts of Mystic Falls and she didn't want to join me since she had seen them a billion times already and instead went to go eat some food. I meet up with Elena and Stefan as they were also looking around at the rich history of Mystic Falls, Elena stops to look at the signing of the Founder's of Mystic Falls she begins to read, "Founding families of Mystic Falls, Virginia, welcome you to the inaugural Founder's Council Celebration. Wow look it's the original guest registry," Stefan looks at Elena nervously. I assume it's because his and Damon's names are on that very list Elena continues by saying, "Look at all these familiar names; Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood... Is that Damon Salvatore...and Stefan Salvatore?" Elena looks between Stefan and I with confusion all over her face, 'How are we gonna explain this one?' I think to myself nervously.

Just then Damon walks in with Caroline back with his famous half-smile, "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors, tragic story actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan stated to Damon.

"Yeah that's what we have school for right guys?" I said with a nervous laugh.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena declared Stefan and Damon just stare at one another and once again I face palm my face at how obvious and suspicious Stefan can be sometimes.

"Well I'm bored. I wanna dance and Damon won't dance with me" Caroline interrupted.

"Nope." Damon said shaking his head.

"Hey Elena could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked.

"Oh umm..." Elena trailed off. I just look at Caroline like she lost her mind but she wasn't paying me any mind.

"I don't really dance." Stefan stated.

"Oh sure he does, you should see him. The Waltz, Jitterbug, Moonwalk, he does it all." Damon said in a cocky tone of voice. I glared at Damon knowing he was trying to get Elena and I alone again.

"You wouldn't mind would you Elena?" Caroline pressed on.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena concluded.

"Well sorry I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Caroline added while grabbing Stefan's hand and dragging him to the dance floor giggling.

After they leave Damon turns to Elena saying, "I just wanted to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk, the other night when I tried to kiss you there's no excuse."

Elena just shook her head clearly not buying what he says and then Damon continues, "My therapist says I'm acting out. Trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?" Elena asked.

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry and it all started with the original Salvatore Brothers."

I rolled my eyes at how easily he could lie.

"The Salvatore name is practically royalty in this town, until the war. It was a battle-"

"The Battle of Willowcreek," Elena interrupted him, "I only know because we talked about it in class at school. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"Right...Well what the history books left out was that the people who were killed weren't there by accident. They were believed to be sympathizers so some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted those people rounded up and burned alive," Damon looked down, "Stefan and Damon has some they both loved very much in that church and when they went to rescue her they were shot, murdered in cold blood."

I already knew this part of the story since Stefan filled me in on the whole Katherine drama, thank god Katherine wasn't alive otherwise I would have down right despised her, not just for Stefan's sake but for Damon's as well. He didn't deserve to be dragged around by a girl who didn't really love him at all.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked voice filled with curiosity, 'curiosity did kill the cat,' I thought to myself.

"A woman, I guess," Damon said with a sad half-smile, "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon asked Elena seriously.

"Not if they were gay." I added with a twist of humor.

"That kind of thing didn't happen back then my dear Raquel." Damon looked toward me with a smile full of irritation.

Elena looked closely at Damon for a moment and then said, "Look I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you but I can't get in the middle of it Damon." Elena flat-out told Damon.

"Yeah so just leave her out of it," I grab Elena's hand, "C'mon Elena let's go find Stefan."

Elena turns to Damon and says, "I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so too." Damon says and looks like he almost means it as I share eye contact with him for a few more moments than Damon follows us as all three of us meet back up with Stefan and Caroline.

"Drink Damon?" Stefan offers Damon a drink. 'This was his back-up plan? Stefan what the hell that plan stinks, obviously he won't fall for it.' I think to myself disappointed.

"No thanks I'll pass." Damon declined, just as I thought.

Elena looks to Stefan, "Stefan do you have another dance in you?"

"Absolutely." Stefan says grabbing Elena's hand and both of them walk toward the dance floor and begin dancing as they gaze into each others eyes. Damon sighed as it happened clearly annoyed with them.

"They look so cute together." Caroline pointed out to Damon and I.

"I couldn't agree more Caroline." I agree smiling at her as I grab myself a drink.

"Don't talk please." Damon says to Caroline annoyed and Caroline just looks back at Damon sadly, clearly defeated.

"Ugh you make me sick Damon." I say walking away from him. I turn back and see that he is staring at me with longing in his eyes, 'I wonder if he wants to reach out but is scared to?' I wonder to myself and then shake my head trying to rid myself of the thought as I try to find Bonnie once again.

Later as Bonnie and I are eating dinner together Elena walks up to us clearly annoyed.

"What happened to Stefan?" I asked Elena.

"He is being so annoying, Raquel." she retorts and begins to tell Bonnie and I how she ended up here with us and not in Stefan's arms.

"This is my fault, I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie said sulking.

"It's not your fault Bonnie, Damon is just a stupid asshole and likes to ruin Stefan's life. I'm almost 100 percent positive on that now." I told them.

"I don't know what to believe but I'm more mad at myself for getting in the middle of it and that's exactly what I did. I was also really snotty." Elena said miserably.

"Don't worry about it Elena, maybe I can talk to Stefan for you?" I ask her.

"Oh I'd really appreciate that Raquel," Elena hugs me, "Thank you."

"Anytime dude." I said pulling away from her smiling.

Elena and I decide to go to the bathroom together and we find Caroline in there fixing up her make-up as well.

"Hey."

"Hey guys," Caroline says as she fixes her lipstick, "So how are things with Stefan?"

"Great. Just great." Elena replies with fake enthusiasm.

"Really? My radar must be off because I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

"She said she was fine Caroline just drop it. Stop being so nosy all the time." I said irritated.

"Oh lay off Raquel you, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan for that matter are only friends because of me. Not to mention your petty jealousy of Damon and I being together is so childish." Caroline retorts.

"Excuse me! I am not jealous!" I say fuming just then Elena looks at Caroline's neck.

"What's that?" Elena asks Caroline and tries to move her scarf.

"Don't." Caroline demands.

Elena pulls the scarf up and raises her voice at seeing the bite marks on Caroline's neck, from Damon, "Caroline what happened?!"

Caroline pushes Elena's hands away saying, "Nothing okay?"

"That is not nothing. Did somebody hurt you?" Elena demanded to know. This wasn't good she can't know Damon and Stefan's secret yet.

Caroline kept reassuring Elena to drop it but Elena pulled down her dress where Caroline's shoulder was and saw more bite marks, "Did Damon hurt you?!" Elena kept trying to see more of Caroline's wounds.

Pushing her away screaming, "Just leave me alone okay Elena? God!" and with that she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Did you see those bite marks Raquel? Do you think Damon could be doing this?!" I didn't know how to answer her, I just shake my head unable to reply since I didn't want to give anything away that Stefan didn't want Elena to know just yet.

Elena ran out of the bathroom determined to find Damon, we saw him near the Lockwood Mansion steps. Rushing to him Elena pushes him saying, "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the Sheriff, got it? Stay away from her!" Elena said furiously.

Damon looks to me, "How does she know?"

"Oh you didn't bother to clean up your tracks, or should I say teeth marks around Caroline's body, you are pretty stupid for a vampire." I said with fury more mad at the fact that he chose to do that with Caroline than myself.

"What jealous I didn't choose you as my play thing?" Damon retorted clearly mad at today's events.

"No you idiot!" I yelled at him and then turned to trail after Elena.

I finally reached Elena and Stefan, Elena was apologizing for not believing Stefan earlier. And telling him of how she found all these bruises and bite marks all over Caroline. Stefan looks down knowing exactly whats been going on.

"You don't look surprised?" Elena questioned.

"Um...I'm handling it." Stefan stated.

"Handling it? Stefan you should be having him arrested!" Elena retorted.

"Elena...please I don't expect you to understand." Stefan pleaded her.

"I don't understand anything Stefan, so why don't you just clear it up for me?" Elena pleaded back.

"Look there are things that you don't know, Kay? Things that I want to tell you but I can't and I may never be able to and I just need you to trust me."

"Trust is earned, I can't just magically hand it over." Elena concludes.  
Stefan looks over at Damon and Caroline, "I'm sorry I have to go Elena, Raquel stay with her."

"Sure thing." I assured Stefan.

Stefan ran over to Damon and Caroline, I watched from afar at how Damon pushed Caroline around and hugged her and seemed to be snuggling, but I knew better be was probably biting her and just then he falls to the ground almost as if in pain and Stefan walks up and carries Damon away. I didn't know what was happening and I need to find out soon. After Stefan and Damon left Elena and I ran up to her and she cried in Elena's arms repeating, "I'm fine over and over again."


	6. Chapter 5: Uncovered Secrets

**I'm sorry I haven't been very good at keeping up with this! You may be a bit surprised with this one! Now here's the next chapter. c:  
**

**_Chapter 5: Uncovered Secrets_**

**Raquel's POV: **

I slept over at Stefan's house that night after the Founder's Day party, one to ask him about the Damon capturing plan which turned out to be a success as he told me later on and to tell him about these dreams I've been having.

After Stefan put Damon in the basement with all the vervain around him and the vervain still in his system Stefan turned around to face me, "So what's up? You said it was important?" he asked while walking past me and heading up to the parlor hall and then his room and turned to follow him.

"Well the thing is I've been having these weird dreams lately."

He laughed at that saying, "Is that all? I thought Damon screwed something else up that I would have to clean up. Did you dream about the Boogy Man or what?" He scoffed.

"Stefan I'm serious, I've had more than 20 of these dreams about the same man and other reoccurring people who in the dream I sincerely seem to care about. At first I just thought it was my imagination getting away with me, but what if it means more? What if I do or did know these people?" I asked Stefan sounding lost.

By then we were just getting to Stefan's room, he went to sit in his chair and I on his bed, "Well tell me in detail all these dreams, maybe I can help figure out what they mean."

So I told him about how in these dreams I was in love with a man named Niklaus and I was friends with his whole family Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Henrik. And how Niklaus's parents were very mean or cold to him more than half of the time. And of all the times I played with them and how I would stare deeply into Niklaus's eyes and get lost in them, like as if I were drowning in his sea abyss-like eyes. It felt so strong that sometimes I actually believed I loved and knew this man.

"That's odd... You've had these dreams frequently?" Stefan asked contemplating.

"Yes, it's not every night but almost always." I replied.

He looked at his table with his chin in his hands, "Well it could be that you are having dreams of a past life. Idk if reincarnation truly exists, but what's to say it doesn't? I mean vampires exist and most people thought that to only be a myth." Stefan pointed out.

I sat there thinking, 'A past life?' I looked at the ground thinking.

"I guess that's true, I'll start writing all these dreams down so I can remember them. They could help me in some way possibly, like not repeat the same mistakes if that really was a past life I lived." I concluded.

"Seems like a good idea to me... Now onto another fun topic. Elena seems to be really suspicious of me now. We have to keep on our toes, she can't know what I am." Stefan said with his face full of concern.

"Stefan you should just tell her I'm sure she'll figure it out sooner or later and she isn't the type to give up." I pleaded with him.

"No I won't unless I absolutely have to Raquel, it's for her own good. She's not like you, she can't just grasp this kind of this so easily." Stefan replied.

I shrugged, "It's your funeral, oh wait no it's not because you're already dead." I laughed at my own joke.

"That was cheesy even for me Raquel, just stop." He said to my bad joke with a smile even though he told me how terrible it was.

After a few more hours of talking we went to bed, for the next four days I would be here helping Stefan with Damon after school, weakening him. But I would still be going to school so no one would suspect anything, like Elena or Bonnie. But each night I would dream of Niklaus and the rest of his family, learning even more about each one of them.

* * *

(This will be Raquel's dream on the night before fourth morning.)

After having fought with my sister Tatia about Niklaus and Elijah's quarrels over her and how she must chose one or the other once again I went to go meet Kol. In truth I was friends with all the Mikaelson children, but Kol was the one I went to for all my problems. Not to mention he was just so fun to spend my summer days with, he helped me forget about Niklaus and the pain that came with having unrequited love for him. He knew exactly how to make one smile and have a lovely time.

"Raya!" Kol shouted toward me as I met with him under the great white oak tree we loved to sit under. It was our spot.

"Kol, your in good spirits," I smiled towards him, "What is the occasion?"

"Father promised that he would teach me how to sword fight soon, and he has even been nice to Niklaus as of late!" Kol explained delighted.

"That's wonderful Kol, I'm happy for you." I smiled at him weakly, he normally didn't bring up Niklaus because he knew my feelings for him. Him and Rebekah were the only one who knew. They were both my closest friends of the Mikaelson children.

"Oh sorry Raya...I didn't mean to put salt in the wounds." he replied smiling weakly.

"It is quite alright, you were just happy for your older brother. No shame in that dear friend. I want you to be able to feel like you can tell me anything." I told him as a patted his shoulder.

Kol looked at me for a moment gazing into my eyes, then he turned away and stood up so suddenly, "I'm sorry Raya I have other matters to take care of." then he just ran off.

"I wonder what has gotten into him." I said to myself dumbfounded.

Later that night I went to the Mikaelson's home to ask for Kol's company. But apparently he was not home from what Esther had told me. I turned to look for him and saw he was near the white oak tree. I walk over to him as he was lost in his thoughts completely unaware of me.

"What is troubling you Kol?" I asked genuinely concerned. He looked up at me in surprised, not expecting me.

"I"m well...Raya would you walk with me?" Kol stood, when did he become taller than me? When him and his family first moved here he was a bit shorter than I, "Of course." I said nervously, why was I so unsettled?

We walked for awhile and finally reached a stump of a tree in an open field under the moonlight.

"I always liked it here. Very beautiful at night, is it not Raya?" Kol asked me with the softest eyes I had ever seen him had, almost like the eyes of a lover.

"Uhh i-it is quite lovely i-indeed." I said shakily.

"Raya there is something I must say, otherwise I would regret it for the rest of my life. You may despise me afterward or never speak with the likes of me again, but I must get this out." Kol said confidently

"What is it Kol?" I asked afraid of the answer I already knew.

He looked down and me grabbing my hands at my sides, "Raya I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember, ever since my family and I have come to this village. I know you love Niklaus, but I can no longer bear this love alone."

I ripped my hands away from his, "That is quite enough," I say turning away, "I'll be leaving first." I said walking away.

He ran up behind me and swung me around and planted him lips onto mine. I slapped him after I escaped his grasp, "How dare you Kol!"

"What is so wrong with me loving you?!" he asked becoming angry, Kol was like that, he always got angry when he didn't get his way.

"You know my feelings for Niklaus!" I shouted.

"A man that doesn't even give you the time of day and loves your sister, which I might add he is courting or fighting with my elder brother Elijah to court." he said with venom in his voice.

I squeeze my hands shut on the verge of tears, "I HATE YOU KOL!" I say running away from him, he shouted my name but I dare not turn back around.

* * *

Waking up on the fourth morning, I sit up in my bed wondering just how much my supposed past self was loved. I wrote down the dream immediately so I wouldn't forget it. Up until now I've had about 24 dreams in all. It was like I was dreaming these dreams to slowly remember these people I had once knew. Or maybe it was really my imagination.

Stefan and I visited Damon to see if he was unconscious still. It turned out he was awake, Stefan and I peeked through the barred opening of the door where behind Damon laid on the floor.

"Where's...my ring?" Damon said sounding extremely tired and worn out.

Stefan stared at him saying, "You won't be needing it anymore."

Damon laid on the floor wheezing, "How...long have...I been here?"

"Three days but whose counting?" I retorted delightfully.

Damon turned and smile a weary smile, "Miss me already darling? Itching for me...to hold you?" even though he was barely staying awake he still managed to make jokes.

"In your dreams Salvatore." I said coldly.

"When a vampire threatens to expose another vampire and threatens the entire races secret, then you need to face judgement Damon." Stefan concluded.

"You know what will happen if I don't feed on blood." Damon said clearly losing energy rapidly.

"You will continue to grow weak and eventually you won't be able to move or speak." Stefan said coolly, "A living corpse, unable to hurt anyone ever."

"So what...? You guys are...just going to leave me in the...basement?" Damon asked weakly.

"Yup that about sums it up!" I said sounding very cheerful but deep down I felt really bad for Damon, I almost wanted to help him up and give him some blood so he can be that snarky asshole I loved to hate. But I shook the thought away, "Well I'm off, don't be going anywhere now Damon!" I said with mock-delight.

After I got ready for school I left Stefan's and headed towards Caroline's house so I could hangout with Bonnie and Caroline before school and to make sure Caroline was okay.

After Caroline let me in and we all talked about how Damon had treated Caroline so poorly.

"I remember the party, Damon came up behind me and he was kissing my neck or biting my neck? I passed out. It's like there holes in my memory, it's just weird." Caroline concluded. I had heard the whole thing but Bonnie was spacing out at this candle in her hand.

"Maybe I let him bite me..." Caroline thought out loud.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked with a look of confusion on her face, maybe she wasn't all that spaced out like I thought.

"Seriously, Damon is an asswipe Caroline, he doesn't care who he hurts he will use and abuse whoever he wants to get what he wants. You have to be more weary of guys." I said firmly.

"Can we not talk about it? I just...Ugh...I...don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want everything to go back to normal." Caroline continued to look at herself in the mirror and then looked to finally notice that Bonnie was holding a candle while laying on Care's bed along side me, "What are you doing with that candle?" Caroline asked.

"Hmm? Um nothing..." Bonnie placed the candle on Caroline's bedside and grabbed a necklace asking what it was. Caroline explained how Damon gave it to her, it was a pretty orange necklace.

"It's ugly." Bonnie confessed.

"Hey I think it's actually really pretty." I retorted.

"Yeah Bonnie get your grubby hands off of it," said Caroline rudely grabbing the necklace from Bonnie, 'Why did Caroline have to be such a bitch about everything?' I thought to myself as Caroline hung her necklace of her coat hanger.

* * *

Back at school Elena, Bonnie and I were talking about then we see Caroline walking down the hall as if she hadn't just went through a really traumatic experience. We talked about how she must be in denial and I just tried to lighten the mood but it didn't help much, then Stefan came up and Bonnie and I made up an excuse to leave so we can give then alone time.

Stefan texted me later saying to come to the Grill since he was gonna meet Elena there and explain why he hasn't talked to her in four days and he wanted me there so I could help him out if needed. I told him I need to go home first so I could get a change of clothes for more of the days to come with Damon. My aunt didn't mind me spending the night at friends house much. She didn't really care where I went and I texted my brother Logan making sure he was okay almost everyday since he just walked home from school majority of the time, he preferred it that way.

I went to the Grill to find Matt and Elena playing pool together, where the heck was Stefan? Apparently he was really late. About ten minutes after I had arrived Stefan comes saying, "I'm so sorry that I am late." Stefan told Elena and I since Elena was filled in on me being apart of this discussion. You know you'd think Elena would have been mad that Stefan wanted me in on it too, but she wasn't she completely understood since I was Stefan's best friend in this town. I think personally it's because we are sisters and she feels she can trust me, even though she doesn't know we are sisters.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I got held up." Stefan replied.

"Is everything alright?" Elena asked politely but clearly done with Stefan's excuses.

"It was this thing with my uncle." Stefan said, I wondered what had happened with his uncle. I was almost positive it was Damon related.

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Elena asked clearly fed up with the excuses and evasion from questions about Stefan's past.

"Okay, you three have fun!" Matt said as he walked away.

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable." Stefan told Elena.

"What was unavoidable?" Elena pressed on, Stefan just looked down not able to answer her without giving her the truth and Elena smiled clearly annoyed, "Okay." Elena said as she started to walk away.

"No uh Elena please." Stefan pleaded her.

"No Stefan don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer, what is so awful that your afraid to tell me?" Elena asked Stefan. I thought Stefan was finally ready to actually tell her some crucial details of the truth, but I guess not. I kind of wish he'd hurry since I'd like her to eventually find out that we are sisters.

"I know you..." we all turn around to see a old man, "My god..." he continue to say.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked wondering who the heck this guy was, or was he just pretending to not know?

"I know you. How can it be?" The old man wondered.

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan concluded.

"You haven't aged a day." The old man continued to look at Stefan in awe, then I knew that this must be a man who was around when Stefan last came back in Mystic Falls. Well sooner or later Elena was going to find out the truth and this old man made sure of that.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me," he turned to Elena, "Can I take you home? And we can talk about me?" Stefan asked Elena as we all walked toward the door away from the old man. Elena stopped looking confused, "Wait...what was that?" Elena questioned Stefan.

I looked toward him telling him to tell her with my eyes, he just ignored me and continue to look at Elena, "I..I don't know. Nothing." Stefan said acting dumbfounded.

Elena smiled sarcastically, "Right. Nothing. Okay um I gotta go Stefan." Elena said as she walked out of the Mystic Grill. Stefan turned back at the old man who continued to stare at him.

"Stefan you should just freaking tell her already, it's unrealistic to be with her and not tell her. You might as well leave Mystic Falls now if you're not going to tell her the truth." I said exasperated with Stefan's stubbornness.

"Raquel I just can't, it will completely change her world. This isn't just a little secret amongst teenagers. This could mean life or death." Stefan said slightly raising his voice.

I look around making sure no heard him, "Let's get out of here and talk about it some more."

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

After listening to Raquel's advice I decided I'd go to Elena's house make her dinner, I even got her little brother Jeremy in on it. I heard her brother telling her to go get something to eat, she began to walk downstairs.

"Jenna?" Elena called out as she continued toward her house kitchen where I was, "Jenna?" Elena called out once more before seeing me where she thought Jenna was, "Stefan? What are you doing here?" she asked me with accusation in her eyes.

"Dinner," I told her simply, "Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites and I happen to be a good cook. My Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own mozzarella but unfortunately tonight it is store bought. Sorry." I told her with a smile as she looked around amazed at what I was doing.

"I don't know what your trying to accomplish." Elena told me almost as if to say afterwards, 'Now get out.'

"Well you wanted to get to know me right? I figured if you're gonna dump me, you should at least know who you're dumping," I told her flat-out, "So let's start with Katherine."

"Stefan..." Elena said as she rolled her eyes at me, but I continued on anyway.

"She was the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin and she had this laugh, it was ridiculous. I mean her laugh made you laugh," I said with a smile remembering how I had once thought of Katherine as a angel of some sorts, "And she was fun, she knew how to have a good time but Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish and um impulsive. And ask her Damon, he claims that she was with her first. I don't know but I do know that I did somethings that I'm not proud of and my biggest regret was not being able to make it right, right before she died. I miss her but I'm no longer crippled by her passing." I concluded.

After a few moments of silence Elena looked at me, "Thank you for finally opening up to me Stefan." Elena genuinely smiled at me and it just made me lose my breath for a moment. 'She's too beautiful for words.' I thought to myself.

"Well don't just stand there help me cook!" I told her teasingly. She walked over and began helping me and as we cooked together we just talked about us and she asked me silly questions. So I decided to just tell her a bunch of random facts about myself.

"I'm a person who loves to read religiously, I'm a huge Fitzgerald fan, The Great Gatsby, his masterpiece. But I'm no snob I love other authors too. I think Seinfield is the best American television show for the last fifty years but I Love Lucy my all time favorite," Elena beamed up at me as I continued on rambling facts about myself. It made me happy to know she didn't have to know that _dark __secret _of mine to be satisfied. As Elena was cutting an ingredient for our dinner she cut herself, I only knew because I could smell her blood. I turned and looked down at her wound.

"Are you okay?" I asked her while restraining myself with all my being.

"Um yeah...I think so..." she quickly went over to the sink to wash the blood off and clean the small cut and as she looked up at the window she saw my reflection and at first I thought nothing of it but then we made eye contact and as she turned to face me I turned away from her so I could regain control over myself.

"Your face...?" Elena trailed off.

"Yeah yeah I think I got something in my eye..." I lied as I still was managing myself.

"Stefan...Hey...," I kept turning away at every attempt she made to look at my face, "Stefan..."

Finally I turned to face her and she told me how she was just hallucinating and then I kissed her so I could change the subject. Maybe Raquel was right, Elena was getting closer to the truth, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. I didn't want her to flee from me in terror of the monster that I truly am. It would break my heart to see her cringing with fear because of me.

* * *

**Raquel's POV: **

The next day I was at the car wash Caroline had organized I walked up with Stefan just as Caroline was telling Elena, "No friend discounts, no free-bees, no pay you laters we are not running a charity here."

"No we are not." Elena agreed.

"Jeez Caroline why don't you bark some more orders at her, huh?" I said with a taunting smile.

"Oh bite me." Caroline told me.

"Hey." Stefan said to Elena and she greeted him back.

"Uh the event is called Sexy Suds, ya know?" Caroline said with a nasty tone and smiled as she walked away.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan wondered jokingly.

"No we just got Forbed." they both laughed at my seriously awful joke, these people made me feel like a comedian.

"Don't forget we also got judged." Elena added cheerfully.

"Wow" Stefan said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I guess your just going to have to take your shirt off." Elena said biting her bottom lip.

"Uh I think your going to have to go first." Stefan retorted.

I look between the both of them, "Okay it is getting all kinds of weird up in here. I'm just gonna go find Bonnie and leave you two love birds alone." I said laughing and walking away from them. I was glad they were having fun but it was no fun being a third wheel. 'Maybe I need to find a bf of my own?' I wondered to myself and instantly the image of Damon shirtless popped into my head. I should my head screaming in my head, 'NO NO NO NO NO! Not in a million years Raquel! Get a hold of yourself!' I thought as I face palmed myself.

I walk over to Bonnie and Matt as they were scrubbing a car and Matt was just aimlessly staring at Elena and Stefan. I pitied Matt, I really did.

"Nope, none of that tortured looking faces." Bonnie told Matt.

"I'm just observing." Matt gave her a smile.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked them.

"I was just telling Matt how he needs to get over Elena and stop torturing himself by watching her be with Stefan." Bonnie told me as she rolled her eyes.

"I second that, really Matt it won't make you feel any better." I agreed with Bonnie.

"Just let me deal with it in my own way guys." Matt told us clearly.

Bonnie looked over at the next car and turned over to another girl, "Tiki, this one's yours."

Tiki looked over the car and the guy driving it, "Why do I always get the homely ones." she replied with a snotty tone. Bonnie and I just looked at her as if she was crazy to be so mean as to say that.

Tiki looked at the guy and straight up said, "Let's just get one thing clear, your car is a totally P.O.S. We can wash it but it's still a P.O.S."

"You don't have to be rude!" Bonnie yelled at Tiki.

"Rude is uglying up the rode with that junker." Tiki retorted.

"Alright that's enough if you want to be a bitch why don't you just walk your ass home and look in the mirror and tell yourself how rude it is to come to school with that face of yours, uglying up our school with it." I said in the most bitchy tone I could muster up with an raised eyebrow. Tiki just looked at my speechless and took the house to fill her bucket up with more water, clearly really pissed off at what I just said to her.

I turned back to Bonnie with a smile at how I totally told Tiki off, but Bonnie was just glaring at the bucket Tiki was filling, "Hey Bonnie, are you okay?" I asked her and she ignored me and continued to stare at the bucket. Eventually the water in the bucket came up and hit Tiki's face at high speed and she screamed from the unexpected water hitting her. I turned back to Bonnie looking flabbergasted. Bonnie quickly looked between me and the bucket as if she surprised even herself and didn't know how she did that. Bonnie walked away from me quickly to get back to washing the car she had been washing at the time.

* * *

After hours of washing cars I look back at Bonnie to see that she's spacing out again, maybe I should come out and say I know about her witchy powers, I don't want to scare her but she looks like she could really use a friend to talk to about it.

Tiki walks up to Bonnie telling her to sweep since she's the boss because Caroline and Elena aren't there. Bonnie glared at Tiki and took the broom from her she walked lazily toward the pavement and just spaced out again staring at the water on the ground, 'What is up with her?' I thought to myself. And then suddenly the water on the pavement caught on fire. I look at Bonnie shocked and she just continue to stare and the flames hit a car and the car caught of fire and she was just in a whole other world, not paying attention to her surroundings what so ever.

I ran over to Bonnie and shook her, "Bonnie stop it! Stop it right now! There are innocent people here!" She snapped back to reality and looked at the car on fire and then back to me horrified and then the flames settled down until they didn't even exist anymore. Stefan came over and looked at me knowing exactly who was behind the flames.

"What just happened Raquel?" she looked up at me with tears at the brim of her eyes.

"You were in some kind of a trance..." Stefan told her. Bonnie looked back at the burned car confused, not quite grasping what was being said to her.

"Did I do this...?" Bonnie asked Stefan and I, Stefan was the one to reply saying, "I think so...yeah."

"Nobody else saw beside you two did they...?" with both shook our heads no at Bonnie's question and she pleaded for us not to tell anyone. Bonnie was truly discovering her powers, but the question was that, 'Was she in control of them?' I wondered to myself. Bonnie ran off as I was lost in my thoughts.

"We have to make sure she keeps her powers in check Raquel." Stefan told me.

"I know but that's kinda hard when neither her or Elena know anything Stefan. Damon's right about one thing. You are a vampire and I don't think you should go around hurting people, but you need to understand that you are very much dead. You can't get everything you want," I said staring at him straight in the face, "I'm saying that as a friend Stefan. Don't look at me like that, I'm not the enemy here."

Stefan turned away from me pacing, "Let's go find Elena." He headed off in Matt's direction and I followed him.

"Hey have you seen Elena anywhere Matt? We are sort of looking for her." I asked him.

Matt looks up from what he was doing, "Nope not for awhile."

"Do you think she went home?" Stefan asked. Matt shook his head, "I'm not sure." Stefan turned away mumbling thanks, "Hey! I'm not saying this for you...I'm saying it for her but she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her. The more you try to hide it the more she won't stop until she figures it out." Matt concluded walking away from us.

"I told you soooo." as he turned away from me, "Shut up." Stefan told me annoyed, "Let's go back to my place. I need a drink."

"Amen to that." I agreed.

We reached Stefan's house only to find that Damon had killed Zach and somehow managed to escape from his prison down in the basement.

"How the fuck did he manage that?! Wasn't he weakened by the vervain?!" I asked Stefan incredulously.

"Someone must have let him out." Stefan said holding Zach sadness filled in his eyes.

"We'll figure out what to do about Damon. Don't worry." I put a hand on his shoulder.

Stefan's eyes widen in realization, "Damon's out on the loose..." I looked back at him mirroring his face of horror, "And he's pissed." Stefan quickly put Zach down and got up to go into another room and I followed him. He grabbed a stake from a box and ran to the door with me trailing him only to find that Elena was on the other side of the door looking confused and angry.

"What are you?" she asked angry but mostly scared, "What are you?!" she asked Stefan again louder she turned to see that I was behind him, "Raquel?!"

Stefan stared at her for a long time and she looked between Stefan and I, "You know..." Stefan said with his tone of voice full of sadness.

"No, I don't." Elena admitted.

"Yes you do Elena. Or else you wouldn't be here." Stefan concluded.

"It's not possible. It can't be." Elena pleaded.

"It's true Elena, whatever your thinking, even though it's crazy fucked up is probably true. He isn't human." Elena looked to the ground shaking her head, not quite taking in what was bring thrown at her.

"Everything you now know will change and every belief you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan questioned her.

Elena repeated herself, "What are you?"

"I'm a vampire..." Stefan finally admitted. Elena stared at Stefan, "I shouldn't have come." she said as she walked away as Stefan pleaded for her not to leave and she ran to her car screaming at me, "Raquel c'mon! You can't stay with him! He's crazy!"

I look back at her sadly, "I'm not leaving Elena...Just listen to Stefan. Hear him out!" I said with tears filled in my eyes because I know if she didn't accept Stefan, she wouldn't accept me either.

She looked at me not quite believing what I was saying to her and then made a run for her car and Stefan stopped her by standing in front of her at super speed. She looked around baffled, "How did you do that?!"

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan pleaded.

"Let me go." Elena demanded. They went back and forth for a little bit more and Stefan grabbed her and Elena just wasn't having it and she made it to her car and drove off. Stefan just stared after her, "Go to her Stefan, try to make her understand! At least compel her into not telling anyone and erasing her memories if she can't agree yet!"

"I won't compel her, but I will reason with her..." Stefan told me clearly sad by the turn of events and left to Elena's house.

"What a mess we made..." I said to myself as I walked back inside of the house. I picked up some Captain Morgan rum that Damon kept around and mixed it with a Pepsi. I sat down thinking about all that had just happened. I wanted Elena to know the secret, but not if it meant that Elena and Stefan couldn't be together and that she might lose the chance to tell her they were sisters. I sighed and suddenly my phone began to ring, I picked it up not knowing the number, "Hello?"

"Alright where's my ring?" said Damon on the other line.

"How would I know? I didn't even know you didn't have it." I lied hoping he'd buy that.

"Nice try little one but I'm not stupid, I'm almost positive that my dear little brother gave it to you to hide for safe keeping. Like your house for instance, since I can't exactly go inside there." he hit it right on the nail.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" I asked worried if people were already dead due to Damon's bad temper but also trying to change the subject.

"Whatever happened is on Stefan's head and yours since I'm sure you helped him suck me dry and locked me in the basement," you could hear the hurt in his voice, "now where the hell is my ring Raquel?" why did he sound so betrayed? It's not like him and I were ever exactly close.

"I don't have it why don't you ask Stefan?" I said sarcastically.

"I did, I called him before I called you and he said he'd get it to me, but I'd like it much sooner and I know you have it. I can tell when you're lying," Damon said sure of himself, "Especially when you say you have no sexual feelings towards me. Your such an open book." he said with a smile in his voice.

I hung up on him. I do not have to put up with that. But in all honesty I hung up because I couldn't say the usual retort of, "oh please," or "not in a million centuries." He was getting to me and I didn't know why, maybe it was because of those rare times I saw him let his guard down when he thought no one noticed. Not even Stefan noticed really. I shook my head letting the thought go. I couldn't like Damon, not when he was such a monster, he wasn't even human. Sure Stefan's isn't either but he's just my friend.

Hours later Stefan finally came back home at a late hour as I was sitting in the parlor room thinking about the dreams I had to distract myself from thinking about Damon, "So how'd it go?"

"Not well. I'm going to try to explain things to her tomorrow. I think she'll let me, so I guess It wasn't all too bad, but I'm afraid she won't want to be with me anymore after I tell her everything." Stefan sulked and sat down on the chair near the couch I was laying on.

"You'll even tell her about Katherine and her being twins practically? Or how I'm her long lost sister?" I asked eagerly.

"We can leave those out for now," Stefan told me, "She isn't ready for that."

"Okay...," I said looking up at the ceiling, "Oh by the way, Damon called me asking for the ring. Are we really going to give it back to him?" I asked while I looked back at Stefan.

"We have no choice, he threatened to hurt Elena." Stefan pointed out.

I sat up and looked at him, "He didn't threatened to hurt me?" I asked slightly shocked. Stefan looked at me wondering why I was so shocked, but then it dawned on him, "He only threatened Elena..."

"He must have just forgot about me...It doesn't really mean anything. Plus he figured out that I hid the ring so if I died he'd never have it." I said trying to reassure Stefan, but it sounded like I was trying to convince myself as well.

"I guess that's true..." Stefan said not quite buying that. But even if he didn't buy it didn't matter. There was no other reason for why he didn't threaten me. He needed me alive, at least for now anyway.

* * *

I woke up in the morning in a guest bedroom in Stefan's house because I stayed the night. I walked out into the parlor room to see a note Stefan left me saying he was out to patch things up with Elena but on the other side of the room I heard Damon yelling about his ring, probably leaving me or Stefan a voicemail.

"I'm right here ya know you don't have to keep leaving me thousands of voicemails." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Damon looked me over head to toe, smiling wickedly, "So is this your way to admitting I'm right about your wanting me?"

"Damon I just woke up what the hell are you talking about?" I said not in the mood for his witty remarks this morning.

"Well for starters, your naked. I didn't know you were gutsy enough to sleep over at other people's house's naked." he remarked still smiling all the while. I look down at myself suddenly and back up and ran back to the guest bedroom covering myself in the sheets I slept in. It was really hot last night so I slept in the nude. I can't believe I forgot to put my clothes on before just mindlessly walking out there. Of course Damon had to be home to see it, well of course he would be, he doesn't have his daylight ring so he has to hide from the sun.

"You have a fantastic body by the way!" Damon yelled at me from the other room. I blushed an even deeper shade of red. I quickly put on my clothes and went back into the parlor room. I have to face him or he will just always use this against me, but a part of me didn't mind that he saw me naked.

"Also that butt when you were running away, flawless." Damon said giving me a wink.

"Shut up." I say trying to act irritated and then I look over to see Vicki Donavan bleeding all over Stefan and Damon's couch, "What the hell!? Vicki!" I yelled running over to her.

"Oh, don't get blood on the couch. Please?" Damon ordered a knocked out Vicki as he walked toward us.

He sat down beside us and removed her bloodstained towel from her neck, "I got her good didn't I?" Damon asked me.

"What did you do to her?" I asked scared to hear the answer.

"Well I drank her what I thought was dry and somehow she survived." Damon said in an annoyed tone.

"We have to do something! I'll go get my car started and take her to the hospital!" I sat getting up quickly and rushing for my keys, Damon at super speed snatches my keys from where they were on the table near the door.

"Damon I don't have time for games, give me my keys Vicki is dying!" I screamed at him trying to grab my keys but to no avail.

"Well the thing is, is that I gave her my blood. So she has it in her system and will be fine. So she has no need to go to the hospital." Damon said sarcastically smiling.

"Well I need to leave anyways. I have things to do Damon, like school." I said irritated by his presences and how my heart fluttered when I was near him now.

"I told you whatever I do would be on both yours and Stefan's heads," Damon said suddenly serious, "Now go get my ring before I decide to make Vicki into a vampire." Damon said growling.

I was shocked by the turn of events, but why? This was Damon we were talking about, "You wouldn't do that, she'd be a newbie and risk exposing you and Stefan." I say turning away giving up on retrieving my keys. Damon grabs Vicki and begins twisting her arm and she howls with pain and what little strength she has left.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him. He just smiled back with wickedness in his cold blue eyes, "Now go get my ring before I get anymore pissed off." he said demanding me. I had tears developing in my eyes and I thought for a split second I saw pity in Damon's eyes as if he almost felt sorry for making me cry. But I was just imagining it, Damon was a monster. He didn't have feelings, he shut that off long ago. Stefan had explained how vampires could do that, which helped them hunt humans so easily.

"Fine." I snatch my keys from his hands and storm outside to go get his Daylight ring from my house, I text Stefan the situation once I reach my house and tell him I'm giving Damon his ring back before he does anymore damage. Stefan replied, "Alright. I'm finally telling Elena everything just so you know. I'll tell her you know and why you didn't tell her anything for my sake." I smiled at that, finally she can know. Someone beside Stefan who can talk about these things with...but would the result I wanted come out of it?


	7. Chapter 6: Vicki's Rebirth

**I fixed the saying Raquel instead of Raya mistakes! lol But were you surprised?! Kol having a thing for Raya...okay it was a moment of weakness and I kinda wanted it since I saw a recent episode of Vampire Diaries. Plus it adds to the fun! Okay onto the next chapter! And sorry for the serious long wait, I'm bipolar and have episodes of depression and it just got really bad and I had zero inspiration, I'm still depressed but I'm trying to be positive. So without further adieu the latest chapter, might try to pop out another 2 or just 1. I have all day and tomorrow so hopefully! c:  
**

**_Chapter 6: Vicki's Rebirth  
_**

**Raquel's POV:**

I was driving over to my house quickly for my keys, but even though I was in a hurry I couldn't resist the urge to listen to music. The song playing was Bite My Tongue by You Me At Six, it kinda reminded me of Katherine and Stefan, because Stefan hated Katherine even though she made him what he is. Ironic, I laughed at my own joke, what a cheese ball I was.

Finally reaching my house I saw my little brother Logan standing outside looking in a state of panic. I parked the car and ran toward him, "Logan what's the matter?"

"Aunt Selinda...she collapsed! I called 911 and I'm waiting for them to get here. I didn't know what I could do, ugh." He put his hand of his forehead worry stricken.

He was a very socially awkward person, as was I, but under these kind of situations he didn't know what he should do. He was so scared, he was only 15, "Don't worry I'll take care of everything."

Just then Jeremy Gilbert walked by and came up to Logan, "Hey what's going on Logan?"

"It's my aunt dude, she collapsed!" Logan began hyperventilating, "Jeremy please calm him down!" I begged him and ran inside to Selinda. She was on the floor near the kitchen, I tried helping her up but I couldn't really carry her. I just had to wait until the paramedics came.

When they took her away, Logan wanted to go with her and I told him I would meet him later in the hospital. He nodded his head and went in the back of the paramedics van with our Aunt Selinda, she'd be okay, I had to have faith in that. I had to hide my worry from Logan, he couldn't see me being weak.

Jeremy was staying to be polite but you could tell he had something to do himself, he looked anxious, "Jeremy what's wrong? My Aunt Selinda will be okay." I said with a smile even though I knew his answer even before he said it.

"It's Vicki, she hasn't talked to me in hours. I'm worried about her so I was ganna head to her house and you live close to her and so I walked past. I couldn't leave Logan looking like that, he's my best friend." I looked at him shocked, this was news to me, was Logan taking drugs too? I'm not going to ask Jeremy that, he would just lie even if my brother had been taking illegal substances. I'll ask Stefan to watch them for me later as a favor.

"Well I have to be going, I hope you find Vicki soon." I smile at him.

"Thanks Raquel." he left quickly. After he left I ran inside and grabbed Damon's daylight ring and rushed back into my car and sped to the Salvatore house.

* * *

I walk into the house with the ring in hand. I walk into the parlor room to find Damon drinking, "Ah so there you are my lovely Raquel!" Damon rose with a smirk on his face, "Now my ring, please." Damon said reaching for my hand that held it.

"Where's Vicki?" I asked scared for the worst.

"She went to Jeremy's house." Damon assured me.

"So she's okay?" I pressed him.

He rolled his eyes, "Depends on your definition of fine," he snatches the ring from me, "Now I'm off." He left before i could even blink an eye.

I quickly call Stefan and asked if he was at Elena's house and he confirmed he indeed was but now tracking Vicki, "So you haven't you seen Vicki there?" I asked sadly.

"No I did, but she's in transition into becoming a vampire. I'm assuming this is Damon's doing." Stefan said furiously.

"DAMN HIM!" I screamed punching the wall near me, "IS everything just a god damn game to him? If I was a vampire I would kill him." I said threw clenched teeth.

"I know, but what is most important is to find Vicki."

"Alright I'll get in my car and search for Vicki too."

"No I think it would be better for you to follow Damon, he may be trying to find me even though you gave him back the ring. He might want to taunt me or whatever else Damon loves to do. But don't let him know your following him." Stefan warned me.

"Understood. But how will I find him?"

"He will assume I'm still with Elena, try her house first and just park outside."

"Okay we'll regroup later." I said hanging up and rushing toward my car and sped my way to Elena's house and just as I arrived, I saw Damon enter the house with Elena at the door, by this time she knew everything. Even though Stefan assured me that she wouldn't be mad I was so curious to talk to her and find out myself. I just had to be patient I told myself.

Damon after a few minutes headed out of Elena's house and went into his car, I wonder why he drove anywhere when he could run at super speed? Maybe it was just a possession thing since it was a really beautiful old school black Chevy Impala.

He drove out near the woods close to where the druggies were burned alive, Damon came to cover up his own tracks of sucking them dry, I assumed. He ran into the forest and I followed him as fast as I could, I'm almost positive he could tell I was there, he could smell me. But he had bigger things on his mind than me.

Finally we reached the spot and Vicki screamed, "No!" just in time Damon grabbed Logan Fell's wrist which stopped him from stabbing Stefan with a wooden stake and fed from Logan Fell. I rushed over to Stefan to help him, "Stefan are you okay?!" he was in so much pain you could tell in his eyes.

"I'll be fine I just need this bullet out of me and I'll heal and be okay."

"I don't know how to do that." I said panicky.

"Move." Damon pushed me out of the way and grabbed the bullet out with his hands easily. I watched and then I noticed Vicki was eying Logan Fell's dead body, possibly some blood left in it.

Damon examined the bullet he took out of Stefan, "It's wood, they know about us. Also if anyone is going to be killing you it's going to be me. But just for good measure," Damon punched Stefan in the face with gruesome strength, "Don't hide my things from me again, got it?"

I looked up and over at Vicki feeding on Logan Fell's dead body, "Vicki NOOO!" Stefan screamed.

Vicki looks up and all of us and whispers, "I'm sorry..." and got up and ran away.

"Oops," Damon said innocently and walked over to the Gilbert watch on the floor grabbed it and left Stefan and I there.

"C'mon, we have to leave." I said as I helped Stefan to his feet and we made our way back to my car leaving Logan Fell's rotting corpse behind.

* * *

We drove back to Elena's house and I helped Stefan up her porch stairs and she saw us, "Your bleeding!" she exclaimed as she ran over to Stefan and I.

"No it's okay now. I'm okay." Elena looked between Stefan and I.

"We couldn't stop it. She fed on blood Elena. I'm so sorry." Elena just looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"What does that mean?" Elena said trying to deny what she obviously already knew.

Stefan looked grief sticken, "She fed. And then we lost her, she's a vampire now."

"Omg..." Elena looked around not knowing what to do.

"Raquel and I will find her, I will show her how to not feed or hurt people. She can live like I do, I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody. Elena I promise you."

"What do I tell my brother?! Or anyone? A-and Matt?!" Elena yelled

"We'll come up with a story! Everything will be okay Elena!" I said grabbing her shoulders.

"You mean we'll come up with a lie Raquel," she turned toward Stefan, "I gave you today, just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me and I promise I will keep your secret, but I can't be with you Stefan. I'm sorry, I just can't." they looked at each other for awhile, "Raquel come inside, we need to talk alone." Elena said to me. I follow her inside and look back at Stefan grieving for him. I word the words with my mouth, 'Text me. I'll try to convince her to give you another chance.'

He nodded and went to leave. I didn't know if Elena and I would still be friends after this, I'd like to think so but maybe she just wants to know why I didn't tell her about Stefan and Damon before Stefan told her.

Once we got inside Elena looked at me with tears in her eyes and just broke down in front on my eyes into my arms. I guess we were still friends after all, I took her up to her room and just let her cry in my arms until she fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning Elena wanted to head over to Stefan's to see how long everyone would go around looking for Vicki, since it was clearly affecting Jeremy's focus in school, so she worried for him. Which is totally understandable because my brother Logan is helping Jeremy since apparently they are best friends now and Logan wants to help his dear friend and won't listen to reason. So Elena and I went over there, little and behold the one to open the door was the incredibly annoying Salvatore brother, Damon smiling his trademark smile.

"Where's Stefan?" I say walking in past Damon into the house and Elena following behind me. "And good morning to you team mission impossible."

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you have done?" Elena asked Damon, venom dripping from her voice.

"And how can you be so stupid as to call a vampire arrogant and glib." Damon said reflecting Elena's tone.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Elena pointed out sharply.

"Yes you would."

"But she's not." I said smiling with anger.

"Yet!" Damon retorted.

"Enough where is he?" I demanded Damon turned to me and smiled kindly, "He's upstairs singing the Rain in Spain." Damon smirked at his own joke, typical, "Knock yourself out." he said as he walked out the front door and left us standing in the doorway of the house.

"Stefan...? Stefan..." Elena called out. Stefan came down the stairs, "Yes?"

"Where's Vicki?" Elena questioned.

"She's upstairs." he replied.

"What happens now, because mine and Raquel's brothers are out searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?" Elena said with silent fury.

"I'm working with her but it's going to take time. She has a very impulsive personality. She's a drug user and all that will play a part in how she responses to this. " Stefan assured.

"So a vampire with drug issues, wonderful. Stefan seriously though we can't keep this up forever." I admitted for once disagreeing with him.

"What are we suppose to do, I am lying to everyone that I care about. What's ganna happen to her?" Elena questioned.

"I'm going to keep her here with me until I know she is safe." Stefan tried to assure both of us.

Out of no where we all hear a voice saying, "How long is that?" we all turn to look up at the top of the stairs to see Vicki.

"We can talk about that later." Stefan replied to her question.

"Hey, Vicki, how are you?" Elena asked filled with genuine concern.

"How am I?" Vicki repeated sarcastically, "You're kidding right?" Vicki retorted.

"Hey Vicki she was just concerned no need to be rude." I pointed out loudly while glaring at her. She ignored me.

We walked over to the dining room table so we could talk about some of the tips and tricks for Vicki to learn so she could keep her secret of being a vampire.

"Coffee is our friend, it's the caffeine, it circulates through our veins and will warm our bodies so we are not so cold to the touch." Stefan told Vicki.

"Well what if I want to drink human blood." Vicki asked and me being fed up with her thick skull told her, "Vicki the point of this is, sorry you won't be drinking human blood. Not if you want to be around normal people and have normal relationships, otherwise you'll just want to kill all humans all the time. Don't you get it?" I said with a tone thick with sarcasm and glaring at her, ever since I came to Mystic Falls I didn't like Vicki one bit. She is all over Tyler because she wants to be loved but feels she can only get it though physical means but then strings people like Jeremy along because she really would rather have someone like Jeremy, it's all very stupid in my mind. She's an idiot in my book.

Vicki returned my gaze and Stefan rolled his eyes at my temper and continued, "You're going to have to learn to live with that constant urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time."

"Ugh don't start with the whole twelve steps thing, school counselor has been down that road and it doesn't work with me." Vicki said flat-out

"It can work. It's your choice Vicki." Stefan assured her.

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki pointed out, I knew that wasn't true. I knew all about Stefan's past of being the Ripper. Very gruesome time in my dear friends life, I read all his journals about it. Well I was still reading them because he trusted me and I just was always fascinated by how humans minds work, so who could blame me when I wanted to know how vampire's minds work as well.

"Not in a long time..."

"How long?" Vicki pressed on.

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior." Stefan admitted and Elena stared at him for a bit really gauging his reactions to Vicki's questions.

"Ugh does this painful feeling ever go away? It feels like I have a massive hangover and this daylight thing is a bitch! UGHHHH I need more blood! Where's your bathroom I have to pee, why do I have to pee I thought I was dead?" Vicki rambled on and Stefan pointed the way to her and she went.

Elena sighed and I just rolled my eyes at Vicki.

"I'm gonna, uh get her some more," Stefan said awkwardly exchanging glances with us, "Right so I'll be quick." he left on that note leaving Elena and I at the table.

"We have to think of something, it can't be like this forever Raquel." Elena pointed out.

I nodded my head in agreement, "I know, Logan is following Jeremy like a lost puppy and it worries me they both have addictive personalities. Not to mention Vicki will want to see Jeremy and that puts him in danger." I said looking coldly at the table as I spoke.

Just then Vicki came into the room and Elena and I stood up.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk but it's weird." Vicki said as she picked up her phone, I studied her and was about to say something but Elena beat me to it, "Who are you calling?" Elena asked Vicki.

"Jeremy." Vicki replied innocently.

"Earth to Vicki, how much of a block head are you. You are a vampire you can't see Jeremy anymore or any human at least until you can control your hunger for blood." I said harshly.

"Oh, please both of you don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"Even though you could hurt him?" asked Elena perplexed by Vicki's attitude.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki assured.

"Oh please Vicki don't you watch those vampire movies, that's now how it works. You don't just magically control yourself even if it's for someone you love." I spat.

"I can't take that risk, Vicki. He's my brother. You're going to have to let Jeremy go." Elena said boldly.

Vicki looked at Elena and I has if we we're mentally challenged for trying to oppose what she wanted, "Oh, really? And how long enough have you been preparing the you're-not-good-enough speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this." Elena stated as Vicki looked like she wanted to die of laughter in a very sarcastic way

"Best listen to what she's saying Vick." I went along with what Elena said but said it in such a way it almost sounded like a threat.

"Or what?" Vicki asked her tone dripped with poison all the while she smiled at Elena.

"Of else you are gonna be one sorry-" Vicki cut me off my yelling at her by grabbing my neck and saying, "Let's get one thing straight you perky little bitch. I've never liked how you've looked down on me or how you think everyone needs to listen to you run your mouth. I'm tired of it. Don't fuck with me or else and I'm gonna see Jeremy when I want to see Jeremy because I have some fun new toys to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your pretty little head off. You got it?" Vicki threatened me and let go as I sat gasping for air and Elena rushed to my side. I was furious, I wanted to destroy her. I sat glaring as she walked away and Elena kept asking me if I was fine. I finally assured her I was okay and I told her I'd get some fresh air, she said she'd go get Stefan.

"She threatened me Stefan! How the fuck can you defend her?!" I screamed at Stefan, he had never seen me this angry before, or well not at him since I am a very short tempered and loud person who doesn't really have a filter.

"She's on edge. Imagine ever sense in your body operating at super-speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. Now throw in her other issues-" Elena cut him off as he was trying to calm me down, "How long before it settles? Hours? Day? Weeks?" she asked in exhaustedly.

"There's no rulebook." Stefan pointed out.

"Well how long before you learned to control it?" asked Elena desperately.

Stefan looked down, "A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new. It's difficult to seperate your feelings: love, lust, anger, desire. It can all blur into one urge: hunger."

"Stefan I don't care if she's scared and alone, doesn't mean she can go around killing and or choking people I said as I rubbed my neck glaring our at the wide open grass lawn they had. It was such a huge front yard. They lived way out by themselves with no neighbors near the woods.

"Yeah what does that even mean Stefan? All she feels is hunger?" Elena asked.

"I'm not condoning what she does Raquel, just trying to help you understand her and Elena it means Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him and she could hurt him." Stefan pointed out.

"Or worse..." Elena said filled with worry, I put my hands in my face and ran my hands through my hair, this was just exhausting. First we had to worry about Damon reeking havoc and now we have to worry about Vicki too.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan promised us.

"I need to get going." Elena said with a voice that made her sound very tired.

Stefan looked to her and pleaded, "Elena..."

"Please, Stefan, there's only so much I can take. Raquel you coming?" Elena said as she headed to her car.

"Yeah I have to check on my Aunt Selinda and go to the Hospital." Elena stopped in her tracks asking, "Is she okay? Do you want me to go with you?"

"No it's fine she should be okay my brother has been texting me updating me, she had a mild heart attack and has to stay over night but she should be home tomorrow. No worries." I said trying to see calm, even though Logan said she was fine I was still worried.

* * *

Walking into the hospital room my aunt was in Logan was sitting next to her side looking down at her worried.

"Hey, how's she doing?" I ask as I sat down next to him patting him back.

"She's just sleeping now. She was up talking to me earlier, the doctors say she's fine but I wanted stay to make sure."

"We should go home and eat dinner and sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"I'm not going to school until Vicki is found. I promised Jeremy!" Logan told me in protest.

"Logan you have to focus on school, these are crucial times in your life. Vicki will be found. Selinda wouldn't like you not going to school, would she?" he looked down at her and shook his head, "No she'd bite my head off."

"Exactly. Come on, I'll buy you Jack in the Box for dinner."

After I bought him dinner and took him home, I told him I'd be out for a bit but would be back later. It was about 7pm at this time so I decided to go to the Halloween Dance at school. I was wearing one of my old ones from previous years, I was suppose to be Yoko from one of my favorite animes, Gurren Lagann. I put up the whole red wig get up and he some what slutty bikini top and short short with white like go-go boots. I parked my car out in front of the school.

I caught Stefan walking around trying to find something. I run up to him, "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked me up and down and smiled, "If I wasn't in a hurry to find Vicki I'd laugh at how provocative your outfit is."

"Oh great where the hell is Vicki?!" I said exasperatedly.

"She came here to the party to get to Jeremy. Vicki left my house and went to Matt's and she convinced Matt to let her come as long as he could watch her and she ditched him. I have to find her."

"I'll help you." We immediately went around looking for her, finally we found her wandering around looking very hungry and not completely in control of herself. We followed her into a classroom she ran into. She immediately noticed our presences and turned around glaring.

"What your following me now?"

"You didn't really give me much of a choice." Stefan stated coldly.

She turned to me, "And why are you even here? Didn't you get the message when I choked you?"

"Bite me!" I yelled sticking my tongue out.

"Don't tempt me." She said to me as she tried to leave but Stefan blocked her path.

"Let me out of here!" She demanded.

"You shouldn't be here. Crowds like this, it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control," said Stefan in a stern voice.

"I'm fine." Vicki guaranteed.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded, anxious or cranky? Like if someone looks at you the wrong way, you could rip their head off?" Stefan began raising his voice, Vicki began to breath heavily, "Do you want to know what that's called? It's called hunger. It's going to get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you. Now let's get out of her before you hurt someone." He told her and grabbed her arm as if she were some child that had to be punished. I followed them both out and we all met up with Elena who happened to be wearing a nurse costume.

"Thank god."

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked Elena as we walked up to her.

"I lost track if Jeremy. I was worried." Elena explained.

"What's going on?" Matt came up out of no where probably wondering why Stefan was holding Vicki's arm.

"Everything's fine Matt." I promised him.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki said so she could make Matt think we were badgering Vicki.

"Vicki don't do that. We are only trying to help you." I said out of frustration. Vicki turned to Matt with pleading puppy dog eyes, "Matt he won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off." Matt threatened Stefan.

"Matt, it's okay." Elena assured him.

"No it's not okay Elena, What the hell is your problem?!" Matt yelled at Stefan.

Before anyone could realize it Vicki disappeared with her vampire speed, "Stefan she's gone!" At that Elena started running for her, Stefan and I followed, Matt included since he was trying to pick a fight with Stefan. Matt grabbed Stefan's shoulder and Stefan took Matt shoulders and pushed him to a wall screaming, "I'm trying to help her!" They exchanged angry glances and Stefan and I went after Elena and Vicki.

Going every which way we tried our hardest to find Vicki or Jeremy, we even split up Elena and I and Stefan went off alone but we just couldn't seem to find them anywhere, until Elena and I ran outside to the sound of Jeremy screaming. Elena and I grabbed some wood to protect ourselves as we attempt to save Jeremy.

"Vicki, no!" Elena screamed, Vicki looked up at us and started to charge toward Elena. I pushed Elena down and out of the way so Vicki would come after me instead. I ran to meet Vicki and tried hitting her with my chunk of wood but to no avail she grabbed me by the throat and threw me a few feet away. I stay up in a daze as Vicki went to go after Elena and Stefan grabbed her before she could take more than another step. I turned to Jeremy and he was getting up and all his face told me was that he was in shock of what was happening. Elena stood up slowly and i after her.

"Vicki!" Jeremy screamed, as he did she threw Stefan off of her and somehow disappeared. We all looked around for her.

"Get inside now! Go!" Stefan yelled Elena grabbed Jeremy and ran for the side door to the school. But they barely made it and Vicki grabbed for Jeremy.

"Elena watch out!" I yelled to her as Vicki grabbed her and bite her neck, hearing Elena scream in terror. I ran to her instinctively and purely running on adrenaline. I grabbed the wooden stick near me and stabbed Vicki in the heart, she slowly let go of Elena and she sunk to the ground as her face turned gray and still as she whimpered. I pulled the stick out and Stefan ran up as we all watched her die before our eyes.

"VICKI! VICKI! VICKI NO!" Jeremy ran to her side and wailed her name but Stefan stopped him and held him back away from the dead corpse that was once Vicki. He continued to yell her name continuously.

"Jeremy needs to get out of here." I said finally

"I'll take him home." Elena said as she grabbed Jeremy and Stefan followed them to make sure they got home safely. Stefan then began to call someone on the phone, who I didn't know. I just stayed and looked at Vicki's lifeless corpse. I didn't like Vicki much but I would never wish this upon anyone. It just wasn't fair to her. This was all Damon's fault, all this pain and suffering! It was all his fault, just so he could satisfy his boredom. How could I ever think I could understand him or possibly like him. He's sick and selfish and has no respect for others.

"Damn him." I said to myself out loud. I crouched down next to Vicki silently praying for her to feel at peace.

"You should go. I got this." I look up and see Damon himself, 'Speak of the devil,' I thought to myself feeling my anger rising.

"You did this. This is all your fault..." I looked at him with the deadliest glare I could muster.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." He replied coldly.

In a sudden rush of fury I try to push him with all my might but he doesn't move an inch. So I try slapping him but he catches my hand and starts putting it down crushing it, "None of this matters to me. None of it." he says as he throws my hand down.

"People die around you. How the fuck does that not matter to you?! Oh right your a vindictive, selfish, heartless bastard. I hate you. I HATE YOU! How I could ever think you were anything but that-"

"But what?" he asked looking as if he was seething with rage at me previous words, "I'm not Stefan I will never be Stefan. I have no emotions or remorse for anyone. Get use to it. Also don't flatter yourself, I could never like a child like you." His words gave me a cold slap to the face. I was angry at myself for having tears in my eyes from his words alone, "It matters and you know you!-" I say as I slap him and actually land a hit this time. Damon slowly looks toward me and gives me a glare that almost made me run for my life, "Mm. You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave..."

I walk away not wanting to press him any further. I hold my wounded side and Matt comes running toward me, "Hey Raquel! Whoa...what happened to you?" Matt asked full of concern.

"It's nothing to jackass threw fake blood on me. No biggie."

"I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me." He said urgently.

I look to Matt trying to hide my remorse for him since he will never know what happened to his sister, know that she's dead and never coming back, "I don't know where she is." I replied.

Matt looked around in a sad and angry way, "Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her?" Matt wondered out loud.

"You're a good brother Matt. She's lucky to have you." I said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, maybe she went home." Matt sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than me.

"Maybe." I weakly assured him.

He looked at me for a minute, "Okay." was all he said and then he walked off. I went to my car and began crying at all of todays events. Damon's words, Vicki Dying, all of it. I was so sick of all of this. I thought I could handle it, but it's too much.

After I calmed myself down I went over to Elena's house, I saw Stefan sitting outside by himself.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him worried.

"There fine...it's just that Elena is inside holding Jeremy, he's really in bad shape over Vicki."

I look at the front door wondering if I should go in there, but decided against it.

"I just wish it didn't have to be this way or that no one had to get hurt..." I said looking down as I sat next to Stefan.

"Me too." was all he replied.

Elena walked outside in a blanket, "Are you guys okay?"

We stood up, "I wanted to help her," Stefan said as he looked into Elena's eyes, "But instead..." They both had tears in there eyes as I had earlier.

"How's Jeremy Elena." I finally spoke up.

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again, he's just a kid." Elena spoke desperately.

"Elena, what can I do? I-what can I do to help? I'll do anything." Stefan pleaded with her.

Elena looked up to him and said, "Can you make him forget?" She asked hopefully.

"Elena..."

"Please Stefan. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work. Because of who I am because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right..."

Out of no where Damon comes up to Elena's porch saying, "I can do it." We all turn to looked at him. I give him the coldest glare as I can and he returns the glare with a look of some kind of remorse, but I think I was the only one to catch it, "If this is what you want...I'll do it."

"It's what I want." Elena concluded to Stefan and I.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked Elena.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Elena told Damon as Stefan went to sit back down on the patio chair.

"Elena are you sure it's okay to be taking this memory away? I mean sure it will make sure he isn't sad over it. But your taking away his free will..." I questioned this whole idea, I don't think it's right to take away memories even if it would make them not hurt anymore. I don't think I could do that to my own brother.

"It's what is best Raquel," she told my boldly as she went to go sit next to Stefan.

Damon came out, "It's done." Elena went inside and slammed her door shut leaving the three of us on the porch to ponder what had happened tonight.


End file.
